


Corporeal Works of Mercy

by mistonthewater



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Human/Monster Romance, Multi, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, consensual monster fucking, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistonthewater/pseuds/mistonthewater
Summary: The realm of the Entity is a strange place to be. Though cruel, many have participated in a trial where the killer expressed some sort of unexpected kindness. This will be a collection of short reader insert fics inspired by actual matches I've played, with obvious creative liberties haha! Each one is meant to stand alone in a way, but if you enjoy one in particular and would like an additional part, just leave a comment and let me know. There will be both Reader/Survivor and Reader/Killer content!*Rated E for potential smut later on! Any NSFW chapters will be labeled as such in the title though, so don't worry! And here is a link to my tumblr; I'd love to hear from you!https://mist-onthe-water.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Adam Francis/You, David King (Dead by Daylight)/Reader, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/You, Laurie Strode/Reader, Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/You, Michael Myers/Reader, Pyramid Head (Silent Hill)/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Steve Harrington/You
Comments: 29
Kudos: 167





	1. The Promise - Steve Harrington/Reader (ft. Bubba Sawyer)

**Author's Note:**

> This first story is a product of both a merciful Leatherface I encountered, as well as my undying love for Steve Harrington. Recommended listening for the Steve leg of the journey is The Promise by When in Rome. You'll see why by the end. ;) I hope you enjoy! The next short story I'll upload is one for The Trapper!

A frigid breeze blew across the dust-ridden corn fields as you and Steve stalked throughout Coldwind Farm. Finding a way to creep through the stalks without disturbing their sway was always the worst part of maneuvering the property, but with a chainsaw wielding maniac patrolling the perimeter, the both of you were left with little choice.  


“Sounds like he’s back in the cowshed,” Steve murmured, the revving of Leatherface’s chainsaw echoing off the metallic siding of the barn, “If we make a break for it, we can make it to the last gen without getting spotted,” he flicked his head to the machine in question, “Do you trust me?”  


You offered Steve a short nod in response, he in turn taking your hand and breaking into a sprint through the remainder of the corn. You were spurred on all the further by the sound of Leatherface chainsawing the absolute shit out of something back in the shed, and given that neither of you had seen the others in quite some time, it was easy enough to deduce who the target could be. You were simply thankful to be out of the way.  


With the last generator chugging away at a snail’s pace, both you and Steve were willed into swift action. Your hands worked in tandem as the two of you twisted gears and snipped wires, and Steve went so far as to offer a playful smirk from the other side of the machine.  


“We really do work well together, huh?” he winked your way, grin widening all the more as his hand ghosted over your own reaching for a wrench nearby.  


“Yeah, we really do,” you smiled in turn, pleasantly caught off guard by the sudden flirt, “We’re gonna make it, Steve.”  


The generator roared to life moments later, and you and Steve shared an eager grin. You were both a little worse for wear, but if you lasted this long, a mad dash to the gate wasn’t too far out of the question. Before you could so much as step away from the machine, however, a heavy set of arms wrapped themselves around your waist from behind and slung you over a broad shoulder. You screamed on instinct and began to struggle, but Leatherface’s inhuman strength and massive size were nothing to be trifled with.  


“HEY!” Steve barked, tearing after the both of you through the corn field. He flipped his flashlight on and off as many times as he could in an attempt to blind Leatherface, “Drop them, NOW!”  


Either Leatherface didn’t hear Steve’s order or he simply didn’t care. His flashlight wouldn’t save either of you this time, and instead the young man was met with a mallet to the head. It connected to his skull with a sickening squelch, and you watched him hit the ground with an upturn of dust. It was enough to tear another angry scream from your throat, but Leatherface didn’t seem bothered in the slightest as he ferried you farther and farther away from your teammate.  


You kicked and screamed the entire way across the field, knowing full well that Steve wouldn’t be recovering from that blow on his own. The thought of being hooked and helpless when you both had been so tantalizingly close to escape was maddening, and you set to thrashing about with all you had. So, when Leatherface made the sudden move to drop you like a sack of potatoes into a haystack nearby, you were understandably stunned silent.  


“W...What?” you managed to stammer, staring up at the killer in confusion. A few tears welled up in your eyes, “Aren’t you gonna hook me?”  


Leatherface seemed to be having some sort of crisis as he stared you down, hopping anxiously from foot to foot and squealing like a pig as he waved his chainsaw around in the air. Eventually he set the weapon aside though to crouch down and look you over, dark brown eyes peering curiously your way from behind the mask. Despite universal assertions from your teammates that the man was a ruthless killer, for a moment, you saw a flicker of a light in his eyes...and wondered if you might be able to talk your way out of this and get back to Steve.  


“What...What is it?” you ventured, watching as his tongue ran worriedly back and forth across his crooked teeth, “Aren’t you gonna kill me?”  


More sad pig noises escaped the killer, and you were shocked when his stubby fingers pulled a few tattered bandages from his apron pocket. Your jaw dropped as he pointed to the still bleeding wound on your thigh, and it nearly hit the floor as he set to wrapping your leg with a child-like tenderness. The sight of his fingers still dripping with Steve’s blood kept you grounded in the moment, but you elected to merely let Leatherface wrap and mend as he wished. Despite the brutality of his figure, there was some kind of genuine warmth in his eyes, and you wondered silently who out of the two of you was more anxious in that instant.  


“It’s...Bubba, right? Your name is Bubba?” you ventured as calmly as possible, allowing him to finish tying the bandages.  


Bubba froze as his name hung in the air, and he suddenly pedaled back as though he’d been struck. Though he nodded in affirmation, he didn’t seem to even know what he wanted to do next, looking between you and the exit gate just over yonder. The others surely would have arrived by now to throw the switch and secure their escape. Panic overtook him in an instant, and you worried he actually might still hook you after all.  


“Y-You’re good, Bubba! You’re good!” you assured him with a panicked laugh.  


It seemed that the word ‘good’ was almost magical for Bubba, the man’s anxious dance stalling as it left your lips. A tiny smile even managed to creep into his features, and it seemed that Bubba had been sedated for the moment. More than that, he looked almost happy, and the crookedness of his teeth made his tiny smile all the more endearing. Judging from the magnitude of his reactions, you couldn’t help but wonder how long it had been since someone had shown him even the slightest bit of kindness, and it twisted your heart in a strange way.  


The bizarre moment was cut short by the sound and sensation of the earth quaking beneath your feet. It was time to go, and the Entity would not be kept waiting any longer. Bubba seemed to catch onto your concern quite quickly and hauled you back up over his shoulder. You were surprised to find him ferrying you off to the exit gate nearby, but a glance back into the corn revealed Steve still bleeding out on the ground in the center of it all. As Bubba set you down to throw the switch, you made an instantaneous break for the man in the corn. Bubba squealed worriedly and followed after, but you would not be escaping without Steve at your side. As you made it to Steve at last and crouched down to help him to his feet, he groaned and struggled to keep his eyes open.  


“You...You got away?” Steve coughed as you ferried him off to the exit, blood running freely from the wound on his head, “And...you still came back?”  


“Of course I did. Now hush. We’re almost home free,” you hushed as the pair of you hobbled to the gate.  
Bubba didn’t seem to know what to do as he watched you and Steve escape. A well aimed smile from you settled his concerns with ease though, and with one last curious snuffle he stepped back and allowed you safe passage. It didn’t take long for you and Steve to arrive back at the fire after that, and you were both glad to find the worst of your wounds patched over by the Entity upon your escape. The bandaging around Steve’s forehead was light all the same, and you scooted closer to him on the log to get a better look.  


“Does it still hurt?” you asked, brow furrowing in concern as you felt over the shoddy bandaging, “Let me see.”  


“Yeah...Does it look bad?” Steve prodded, grimacing as you began to tend to the wound, “Shit, is my hair okay? Am I still handsome?”  


You snorted in amusement and looked Steve in the eye as you spoke again, “What kind of a question is that? Of course you are. It’s a bit unfair, actually.”  


“Oh yeah?” Despite the gash on his forehead, it seemed that Steve’s charm was as quick to kick into gear as ever. He offered you an empty-headed grin, “Why don’t you kiss it and make it better?”  


You stared dumbly at Steve for a moment or two, still unable to believe the amount of stupid he was dishing out so soon out of the trial. Still, you leaned in and pressed your lips tenderly against the bandages around his forehead. A small gasp escaped Steve as you did so, and he pulled back to look you over in surprise.  


“What are you doing?” Steve blurted out gracelessly, eyes following you with purpose as you pulled away.  


“Didn’t you just ask me to kiss you?” you teased, smiling softly as his mouth fell agape.  


“Well, yeah, but I was just flirting around!” Steve defended, a red flush dusting his cheeks, “I didn’t think you’d actually do it.”  


“How could I not?” you giggled, ghosting your fingers across Steve’s own, the action drawing another quiet gasp from his lips.  


“Are you kids done yet?” Bill suddenly huffed, lighting a cigarette from across the fire pit, “Been making eyes at each other since you got back.”  


“Oh, let them have their fun,” Laurie chimed in, knitting quietly from your other side with a small smile, “I think it’s sweet.”  


“Sweet, huh?” Steve smirked before running a hand back through his mane, “I’ll take that as a go ahead to keep ‘making eyes’ at you then,” he finished in a playful whisper as you continued to doctor his head.  


“You really are a menace, you know that?” you grumbled a bit more bashfully, Steve laughing loudly as you finished your work.  


“Yeah, I know,” Steve smirked before reaching out to tap you on the nose, “But we both know you love it. So can it already and let me help you out next, huh?”  


Protesting Steve’s aid wasn’t quite something you were interested in at that point, and so you simply settled in on the log and allowed him to look over your own wounds. He muttered quietly to himself all the while, fingers gingerly redressing the bandages along your forearm and thigh. It was as he reached out to tend to the latter though that he hesitated, looking to you for approval first.  


“Uh, is it alright if I do this one too?” Steve mumbled quietly, a bit of hair dangling messily in front of his face, “Didn’t wanna just do it without asking.”  


“Yeah, I’d appreciate it,” you hummed just as easily, a small smile working into your features, “You’re such a gentleman.”  


Steve snorted at the assertion, but smiled all the same, “If we weren’t stuck in this hellhole, I could show you just how much of a gentleman I can actually be, you know. Unfortunately for now, the best I can do is try to make sure you don’t bleed to death.”  


Another quiet chuckle escaped you at that, and you watched Steve redo your bandaging quite fondly. Your curiosity got the best of you though, and soon you were speaking again, “That’s pretty good, given the circumstances. What about outside of this place though? What sort of fantastic plans do you have in mind?  


Steve hummed thoughtfully, tying a small bow in your gauze before sitting up to offer you a confident grin, “You know, dinner, flowers, dancing...All of the good stuff. It’d be like prom all over again, except without the ‘gross, sweaty, dark gymnasium full of people you don’t actually like’ part.”  


“Prom?” You couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the assertion, though the smile never faded from your features, “Why on Earth is that your basis for comparison?”  


“What do you mean, ‘why?’ My prom was great! I was Prom King,” Steve asserted with a confident flip of his hair. He seemed to be all the more confused as your own brow quirked quizzically, “What? You must have had a great prom too. Someone like you was probably swimming in dates.”  


You couldn’t help but laugh at the assertion, something that only deepened Steve’s scowl in turn, “No, it was pretty much the opposite, actually. Some kid actually got paid to ask me to go, so I almost skipped out entirely.”  


“No!” Steve gaped in horror, running a hair back through his hair as his jaw dropped, “That’s like...criminal! There’s no way that could have happened to someone like you.”  


“Well, not all of us were quite as popular in high school as you were, Steve,” Nancy reminded him from Laurie’s other side, a wry smile on her face.  


“THAT’S...true, actually. I was kind of a huge dick for a while there,” Steve blushed a little as he was put on the spot, but crossed his arms and turned to you all the same, “So your prom totally sucked then? That’s what you’re telling me? You never danced to a little Cyndi Lauper under shitty gym lights with someone special?”  


“Nope,” you answered easily, though despite the sour memory, you couldn’t help but smile at the fuss Steve was making over it, “It would have been nice if it was better, but it wasn’t. If it’s any consolation, I probably would have had a huge crush on you though, King Steve,” you laughed good naturedly, grinning all the wider as the young man reddened all over again.  


“Gross,” Jake groaned, getting to his feet and shuffling into the bushes to take a piss while Steve floundered.  


“Hey! You can’t just say stuff like that!” Steve defended, jabbing a single finger into your shoulder, “I take it really seriously, you know? Keep it up and you might even start giving me ideas.”  


“Oh, don’t do that,” Nancy warned, chancing a playful glance your way before she and Laurie burst into quiet giggles.  


Between the women’s laughter and the look on Steve’s face, you couldn’t help but laugh fondly in turn, “And what sorts of ideas would those be, Mr. Harrington? Hopefully nothing too strenuous, what with that goose egg atop your head.”  
“No, no; no more heroics. At least not until the next match,” Steven promised, a single hand placed over his heart as he offered you an eager grin, “But I might just have to make one last save.”  


You watched in great confusion as Steve rose to his feet, wondering just what he could have in mind for the rest of your break. As he offered you his hand, however, you quickly came to realize that all eyes at the firepit were now set on the two of you. It was your turn to flush, but you couldn’t find it in your heart to leave Steve hanging. Your hand found his but moments later, and a small laugh escaped you both as he tugged you a bit further away from the crowd; not far enough to stray from the firelight, but at least out of everyone else’s way.  


“Steve Harrington, what are you doing?” you laughed again, unable to suppress the giggles that bubbled up as his hands found your waist.  


“I’m saving you from your prom horror story,” Steve returned matter of factly, smirking as he noted your confusion, “What, you think I’m just gonna sit back, listen to you tell me something THAT sad, and not do anything about it? Get real.”  


“We don’t even have any music,” you huffed in amusement, all the same reaching up to place your hands upon his shoulders.  


“Well, maybe if we ask really nicely, our friend the Wraith could ring his bell for us every four counts from the treeline,” Steve returned, offering you a serious look before bursting into snickers, “Either way, here we are, doing the Frankenstein. Not much you can do about it now.”  


“I guess not,” you smiled, feet shuffling along in time with him. Despite the lack of music and creepy surroundings, you couldn’t help but find the moment sweet all the same. Eventually you came to rest your head upon Steve’s shoulder and posed another question, “So, in your mind, what are we dancing to, hm? Still Cyndi Lauper?”  


Steve pulled you a little closer in turn, a thoughtful hum escaping him as he spoke again, “Maybe...Could be ‘When In Rome’ though. You know that song ‘The Promise’?” he chuckled fondly, “Hopefully you do, because I’m not gonna sing it for you.”  


“Yeah, I know it,” you flushed a little and twisted your fingers into his sweater, “It’s an old favorite.”  


“Well, doesn’t that work out just fine for me?” Steve whispered cheekily against your ear.  


The two of you were happy to simply shuffle and spin about in the small clearing, Steve cracking jokes from time to time and the other survivors whispering among themselves. Whatever they were discussing didn’t matter to the two of you though, and the moment was a tender one in the midst of the constant violence and fear the Fog subjected you to on a regular basis. As Kate returned from a trial and caught the scene, however, she couldn’t help but smile and start into a song by the fire pit, much to the joy of the others gathered around.  


“Good timing,” Steve hummed in response, moving to spin you under his arm, “We deserve to feel like human beings for once, not just survivors, you know?”  


You couldn’t help but agree, allowing Steve to twirl you about and listening fondly to Kate’s crooning all the while, “We definitely do.”  


“After we get out of this place, I’m gonna stick to my word on taking you out, you know,” Steve promised, “Might be fun to go roller skating, get a little ice cream...Heh, I’m pretty much a professional at slinging it by now,” Steve boasted, pulling you back in close and almost to a stop, “We could set sail on an ocean of flavor together.”  


“An ‘ocean of flavor?’ That’s a new one,” you remarked, peering up at Steve with another laugh, though as you were pulled close to his chest, any cheek faded from your features. The warmth in his gaze was enough to trigger a swell of butterflies in your stomach, and leaning in all the closer just felt natural, “Though, if it’s with you, I reckon I’d go just about anywhere.”  


Steve’s features softened all the more at your words, and he raised a single hand to your cheek, “That’s what I’m hoping for,” a gentle thumb ran across your lower lip as he continued, “Think we could try that whole ‘kissing’ thing again? I might have made a fuss earlier, yeah, but...that’s just ‘cause I’ve been wanting to do it myself for a while now.”  


Your flush from earlier resurfaced at the ask, but you nodded all the same, “Yeah...As much as I enjoy flirting around, I’d like a real one this time.”’  


Where you had expected to find mischief in Steve’s eyes at that moment, you looked up and discovered not even a glimmer. All that existed was pure warmth, and the sight made it all the easier to close the distance between the pair of you at last. His lips were as soft as you’d imagined, and the gentle hand he held against your cheek all the while kept the moment tender. When Steve pulled back, it was with a light peck to the tip of your nose and forehead, and he rested his own to yours shortly thereafter.  


“Hey...I think we might be onto something here,” Steve murmured, a tiny smile gracing his features before he kissed you again, “So long as you think so too.”  


A fond sigh escaped your lips as you peered up Steve’s way, “Yeah, I’ve got a pretty good feeling myself. I hope you know this means that I’ll be expecting you to take me out on one of those fabulous dates you were gushing about earlier.”  


“Just one?” Steve teased, pressing another slow kiss to your lips, “Damn, I was kind of hoping the date count would end up a bit higher than that.”  


“Steve,” you groaned, rolling your eyes playfully in turn.  


“Alright, alright; I’ll take it easy on you,” Steve returned with another laugh before tipping your chin upward, “But listen, babe...I’m gonna get us out of this place, one way or another. I promise you: I will.”  


Whether it was the tenderness of Steve’s gaze or the weight of his promise, you couldn’t help but believe him in that moment. No matter what new horrors the Fog would bring you both, somehow, at the end of it all, you were going to escape, and you were going to do it together. Until then, Steve would continue to sprinkle his charm into your predicament whenever he could, and you were looking forward to the little ways he made life better every step of the way.


	2. Stuck Between A Rock and A Hard Place - Evan MacMillan (ft. Adam Francis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the the Trapper finds a cutie stuck in a rock? Cold blooded murder? Or does romance blossom? Tune into this installment of Corporeal Works of Mercy to find out! OwO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some killer love this time around! This was based on a match where I actually got stuck in a boulder at the asylum map and watched all my teammates die around me. I felt so bad for the poor Adam that I had been working with, so he gets a little love in this chapter too.

While stuck in the Entity’s Realm, you and your fellow survivors had suffered a great deal. You had been hooked, stabbed, bludgeoned, flayed, drugged, devoured, and just about everything in between. Worse yet, whenever the lot of you grew too accustomed to the current state of things, the Entity would draw forth some new kind of fresh Hell to throw your way and humble you all over again. The appearance of the Executioner had been the latest addition to the menagerie of horrors, and beefy as his arms may be, they certainly had not spared you a painful death at his hands during your last trial.

Where some of the killers seemed to be a bit more human at times, whether be it through mercy or an occasional mistake, Pyramid Head was not, and after becoming intimately acquainted with the sharp end of his blade, you found yourself longing for a match with someone a bit more...familiar. Not kinder, or slower, or even less stabby; just someone from whom you knew what to expect. Someone simple. No gimmicks, no teleporting, no sin bins. So, as you next awakened next to a disarmed bear trap outside of the ward at Crotus Prenn, you couldn’t help but breathe a small sigh of relief. Though the Trapper was no less cruel than the others, you could at least count on him for a fair fight.

Creeping around a pile of rubble revealed a first glimpse of your teammates for the day. Nea seemed to have made her way into the main building already, and you spotted her creeping quietly past one of the windows to the generator at the center. Meg was entering the structure from the ground floor, casting a careful glance over her shoulder as she went, and you were glad to see that the machine within could be knocked out early on. As the sound of soft footsteps sounded off behind you, you knew they couldn’t belong to theTrapper, and to your delight, turning about put you face to face with your dear friend Adam.

“Hey,” he greeted with a small chuckle, “I saw the big guy checking out the basement in the shack nearby. We should be alright for a while.”

“Adam! That’s great,” you whispered back with a nervous grin, “I think there’s a genny around this wall. Let’s crank it out so we can GET out.”

“Can’t argue with that. Come on; we’re making it out today.”

You were thankful for good company as the machine began to chug along at an agonizingly slow pace. Something about Adam’s presence always eased your nerves just a bit, and other than his good heart, you chalked it up to him being an educator. All went well in your repairs for a time, but as a set of screams sounded off from the central ward, you and Adam exchanged a worried look. It sounded as though the Trapper had found Meg and Nea already, and that pushed you both to finish your current objective sooner rather than later. The moment your generator roared to life, however, the shrieking started all over again. Somebody had gotten hooked, and for the sake of the team, you really hoped it hadn’t been BOTH Meg and Nea.

“I’ll go in for the save, alright? You just keep chugging on those repairs,” Adam whispered, offering your shoulder a reassuring squeeze before he snuck off, “Meet you at the next generator!”

That had been the hope, at least, as well as the last thing you’d heard Adam say. As you snuck around the large hill around back of the asylum, you heard the telltale snap of a trap and Adam crying out in agony. Just as you turned to bolt and go free him, however, you took one wrong step yourself and found your foot caught between the crevice of the hill and a rather large boulder. How exactly it had happened bewildered you, but the fact of the matter was that you were stuck, and the rest of your teammates were either incapacitated, hooked, or trapped themselves.

Try as you might to get away, nothing worked. You pulled at your foot in vain as the first low bell tolled across the arena, and you wondered just how long you’d be stuck like this until you met the same fate. Another shriek tore through the air shortly after, followed by another bell, and you could only assume that The Trapper had downed both women after all. The third scream tugged more soundly at your heartstrings, and a few tears welled up in your eyes as you struggled to free yourself. God dammit! If you weren’t stuck in this stupid rock, you could be over there unhooking Adam right now! Feelings of guilt, frustration, and embarrassment welled up all at once, though you quickly realized that with two teammates dead and one on the hook, that left only you for the Trapper to hunt down at last.

It was impossible to tell how long you stood hunched over the rock with no one but the crows to keep you company. Through the fog, you were able to see the Trapper trapping the asylum from top to bottom, surely thinking that you would come through on your way to save Adam. As the third bell tolled though and the Entity arrived to steal your friend away, you watched the Trapper hop from a window to begin searching the tall grass for the Hatch instead. He passed by the hill at least thrice on his pursuit, frustration steadily mounting in his features each time, and it was clear that he really had no idea where you could be. As he completely passed you by for the fourth time, you wondered silently if you would be stuck there until the Entity arrived to sacrifice you of its own will. You weren’t sure which fate would be less painful at this rate.

Eventually, the Trapper emerged from the fog once again, making a rapid beeline for your hill. In a few easy steps he’d scaled it for an aerial view, but as one of the crows settled in at your feet squawked obnoxiously, he whipped about to take a look. His gaze met yours in a matter of moments, and you swallowed nervously as he began his approach. The Trapper’s grip on his bloodied cleaver was white-knuckled, and you knew all too well how he would be venting the frustration that had built up in his search for you. It was as he hopped off the hill to secure his final kill though that he surprised you for the first time that trial. Rather than immediately bludgeon you over the head with his blade, he took one look at you crouching next to the hill and came to a full stop.

Silence settled over the arena in thick, unsettling waves, and all the Trapper did for a long, uncomfortable while was stare. Eventually though, as he glanced between the bear trap slung over his shoulder and your foot stuck in the boulder, a low, foreign sound rumbled forth from his chest. Was that a laugh? You’d only ever heard him grunt or growl before, but the sound was unmistakable. He was LAUGHING at you! Despite the embarrassed flush that worked into your features, you had to admit that there was something comically ironic about the situation. Though you’d gotten trapped, it wasn’t in one of the razor sharp devices the Trapper had a habit of leaving around. It was in a stupid rock, and you felt your face burn as the killer chuckled at your predicament. The menacing grin of his mask only made the scene all the more humiliating, and you were sure his expression underneath it matched with ease.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” you grumbled unhappily, giving your foot another fruitless tug, “At least one of us is having a good time.”

Eventually, the Trapper’s quiet laughter stopped and he fell back into his characteristically stoic silence. All was quiet across the asylum grounds as he continued to stare your way, and you felt fear overtake your embarrassment at last. You squeezed your eyes shut and braced for the incoming pain of his blade against your flesh, but much to your astonishment, the strike never came. Rather than take advantage of your predicament and murder you where you stood, the Trapper offered the boulder a well placed kick, and it inched just far enough out of place for you to finally wiggle free. You cried out in pain as you fell to the ground, the lack of pressure on your ankle revealing all at once that it was likely broken. Running was out of the question, and you felt all the smaller underneath the killer’s silent gaze.

_Now he would kill you_ , you thought to yourself. A wounded animal was no match for a seasoned hunter, after all. For the second time that trial, however, your adversary surprised you. As you whined pitifully on the ground before him, he reached down to pluck you out of the dirt and sling you over his shoulder. You steeled yourself for the ferric stakes hammered into his shoulder to tear into your own flesh, but, again, the pain evaded you. The Trapper held you in such a way that his steel wrought flesh would bring no harm to your own, and as he carried you straight past a hook, you silently wondered what he had in mind.

The answer to your question came in the form of a nearby generator chugging away at a snail’s pace. Your teammates had failed to start a single one of their own before falling to the Trapper’s slaughter, and this sad little machine was all they had to show for their progress. Was he taunting you? You frowned worriedly as the killer stood and stared at the machine, but eventually he lifted you off his shoulder and seated you on the ground before it. The care he took to avoid placing any of your weight on your wounded ankle bewildered you, and you were only puzzled further as he gestured to the generator before you.

“Do...you want me to finish it?” you asked in clear confusion.

A low grunt of affirmation was all the closest thing to a ‘Yes’ you received from the man, but it was all you needed to set to work at a breakneck pace. A harsh chill ran down your spine as he loomed over you from behind, and you wondered if he’d smack you with that blade after all should you blow the generator out. Prudence ruled that it would be better to never learn the answer, and so though your repairs were swift, they were also careful. The machine roared to life sooner rather than later, but before you could even breathe a sigh of relief, the Trapper had picked you up once more. Rather than sling you over his shoulder again, however, he instead scooped you into his arms. Initially you cringed at the move, feeling your clothes begin to soak with the blood covering his overalls, but as your cheek fell against his chest, a part of you felt...warm. What’s more, as he ferried you along, you heard an archaic whisper ghost past your ear.

**_Evan MacMillan._ **

Had that been the sporadic voice of the Entity in your head? You couldn’t say for sure, but the name left in your brain had to belong to the killer toting you in his arms, heart thrumming along in time with your own. Despite being an absolute mountain of a man, and despite hunting you and your teammates down with ruthless ambition from the start, the Trapper’s heartbeat was hauntingly human. No, not the Trapper’s; Evan’s heartbeat. Maybe you should have struggled and tried to get away, but as you listened to the soft drum in his chest, you were lulled into a sort of trance. Evan took his time strolling along on his newly chosen path, but as far as you were concerned, he could go wherever he pleased. Anything was fine, so long as he kept holding you in his strong, supportive arms.

Before you could get too attached to the moment though, Evan arrived at the now open hatch. Rather than set you down right away, he stared deep into your eyes, and a wave of melancholy sorrow washed over you in turn. Evan MacMillan had fallen victim to the Entity long ago, but in that tender instant, you saw a flicker of a soul in the eyes behind his mask. Your mouth opened as you tried to speak, but you found yourself lost for words as the two of you exchanged stares. Eventually, Evan lowered you down to sit on the very edge of the trap door. His boot nudged your bottom closer to dipping into the abyss below, but before you could fall, you turned and looked his way once more.

“Your...Your name is Evan, right?” you ventured, voice little more than a whisper, “Thank you.”

The killer flinched back ever so slightly as his name slipped past your lips, and you worried for a silent moment that he may lash out before you had the chance to leave. Rather than default to violence though, Evan crouched down next to you, his face only inches from your own. You were able to trace his sad gray eyes much more easily at close proximity, and you nearly felt your heart stop as he reached up to place a warm hand to your cheek. His hand was large enough to engulf your entire head on its own, and he offered a slow nod of confirmation. Thick fingers ran through your hair for only a moment before Evan pulled away, finally stepping back and signalling for you to take your leave. You did so without reservation, plummeting through the Fog until you finally emerged back at the campfire among your friends once more.

“Hey! You actually escaped?” Adam greeted, already occupying the seat on the log next to you, “I’m glad at least you made it; He hunted the rest of us down crazy fast. You hurt?”

“No, I’m...I’m fine,” you returned with a slow shake of your head, your hand coming up to rest where Evan’s own had lingered only moments before, “Hatch opened up close by the gen I was on, so I was able to sneak out just fine.”

The news seemed to please Adam, and you were glad to let him start talking your ear off about some book as you slowly became lost in your thoughts. Normally you’d be more than happy to listen to him ramble about literature, but the odd intimacy of the last trial’s encounter gripped relentlessly to your psyche...much like a bear trap. A part of you swore you could still feel the steel of Evan’s gaze boring into your back as you sat at the fire pit too, and little did you know that your intuition was right on. A guest from just beyond the safety of the fire watched dutifully from the oaks, and a fond chuckle rumbled in Evan’s chest as he watched the firelight dance elegantly across your features. He would catch you again; there was no doubt about that. But whether or not he’d let you go or steal you away for himself the next time you crossed paths was another matter entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's not a secret but I have a big fat crush on Adam Francis. If you'd like to continue this little drabble with either him or Evan, let me know! <3


	3. Beatification - Pyramid Head (ft. David King)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All your life you have lived in a way that sees to the well being of other people. You just want to love as beautifully and as best as you can while you're still breathing...But you have a secret. Will you get the monster boyfriend you've always dreamed of? Or will your partnership with David take off? Keep reading to find out!
> 
> (CW for language, only because David has a terrible mouth LOL)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna hold the triangle man's hand so bad. Also David King please call me T_T. I have no idea how this ended up being ten pages long, but I had a blast writing it! I hope you enjoy! And thank you to everyone who has read so far; I am planning to continue the Trapper plot next, but feel free to comment below and make other requests too. Cheers! <3
> 
> (My tumblr is https://mist-onthe-water.tumblr.com/)

You were a kind person, and the one mission you had set for yourself in life was to always love people to the best of your ability. Before the Fog had taken you, friends had often described you as “destined for sainthood,” but that was never what it was about. You just had a tendency to see the best in everyone and a deep longing to bring light out of unexpected places. That said, you had one secret desire that most folks could never have guessed about you even if they tried. 

All you had ever wanted was to have a monster boyfriend; a big, beefy mountain of a lover that you could call your own. So, after arriving in the Fog, one would think that you’d be having a hay day with the menagerie of killers you’d gradually become acquainted with. You were very cute, after all. Why wouldn’t at least one of them want to steal you away further into the Fog for a romantic rendezvous? There was a simple science to this sort of thing! It certainly wasn’t due to a lack of trying on your end; the only issue was that none of your prospects had panned out well thus far. 

At first you’d been drawn to the Shape. With broad shoulders and impressive height to match, while not an actual monster, he was certainly close enough. You’d attempted to sweet talk him over a picket fence at Haddonfield one day, but as Laurie had best put it, Michael was, “a real bastard.” Your flirtations were met with a lead pipe to the face, and any thrill that came from being toted off by the man was squandered by the throbbing in your noggin and the subsequent hook in your chest.

Then there had been the Wraith. Philip tended to give you the hatch more often than not, and you had come to find the bing bongs of his bell quite endearing over time. The day he’d cornered you in the auto shop was when you’d made your move, complimenting his musical prowess and physique alike. Again, your advances had the opposite effect, but rather than brutalize you as Michael had, Philip simply grew bashful and turned totally invisible, disappearing without a trace and leaving you to slink off to the exit gate in embarrassment. That had been almost worse than Michael’s pipe to the skull. Almost. 

The closest you’d gotten anywhere with anyone though had been with Ghostface. Danny Johnson was a weasel, to put it bluntly, but you found something oddly adorable in the way he leaned out from behind barrels or logs to stalk you as you worked. It was a cold day in Ormond that you caught him in the act and admitted to your little crush, but he merely took advantage of your feelings to get close and drive a hunting knife deep into your heart instead. That one had hurt on more than just a physical level, and the longer you continued to traverse the Fog, the lower your hopes became in your quest for some slasher lovin’.

There was, however, one saving grace amidst the heartbreak, and that was your friend and teammate David King. Being the beefiest man at the campfire, you’d attached yourself to him near immediately, and he was proud to have your back in turn. You were adorable, after all, and David had admitted to you more than once that he enjoyed the clash of your sweetness and his gruffness quite a bit. It was no secret that he had some sort of feelings for you, but he never pushed it. The last thing he wanted to be was “like one of those creeps out in the treeline,” after all. And so the two of you enjoyed your unorthodox partnership for what it was: David providing protection and a strong set of shoulders to lean on, and you offering a grounding dose of innocence and grace where most would not offer him a second glance.

Eventually, after a particularly painful failure at the hands of one Kazan Yamaoka, you had given up on your secret mission. David had been in that trial with you, and he’d walked in just as the kanabo made contact with your skull and rendered you incapacitated for the rest of the match. That move had ended up getting both of you killed, David having flown into a rage and trying and failing spectacularly to throw hands with the Oni who had so cruelly struck you down. You’d felt guilty about that one, but more so than that, you were honestly just glad David hadn’t caught the way you’d batted your eyelashes Kazan’s way just moments before. That would have been more painful than your death had been in the first place.

After you both returned to the fire, you and David had stolen away to the log furthest away from everyone else to tend to any residual wounds. The Entity was fairly efficient at bringing you back unscatched, but neither of you trusted the entirety of your wellbeing to the weird, malevolent puppeteer that had dragged you here in the first place. Thankfully, it seemed that the only lingering blow David carried with him had been the one to his pride, and as you looked him over, he muttered unhappily under his breath all the while.

“Bloody right cunt that big fucker is,” David growled, “I’ll show him what’s what the next time we have a proper go.”

“And then what? You get killed again? We can’t fight back with our fists, David. Sad as it is, we all know that by now,” you reminded, tenderly ghosting your hand over his shoulder to feel for any remaining wounds, “...But thank you for trying anyway. That was a horrible match.”

David’s features softened ever so slightly as you spoke, and it was impossible to miss the way he relaxed under your touch, “Yeah, it fuckin’ was, but I’d throw myself in there as many times as it takes to keep you safe. Can’t be arsed about what happened to me; just glad I could be there for you this time.”

A small smile spread across your face, and as you burst into giggles, the faintest hint of a smirk crept into David’s features in turn. He let you fret over him for only a few moments more before doing the same to you, examining every inch of your form for any discrepancies leftover by the Entity. Despite your hesitance to start anything with the man, you couldn’t deny the way your heart fluttered when he doted on you like this. David was characteristically rugged and tough with the others, so the fact that he always was much more tender with you held a certain weight and brought warmth to your heart. 

“Nah, you’re alright. Fit as a fiddle, poppet,” David murmured, pausing in his ministrations just long enough to flick a bit of hair away from your face, “Try to stay outta trouble for a bit though, yeah? You’re a cheeky little thing when you wanna be.”

David’s flirting had your bursting into giggles all over again, and the two of you were glad to spend the next while recounting tales of your lives before the Entity struck. That was until Dwight came back to the fire raving about a new killer, more shaken up than either of you had seen him in quite some time. He spun a tale of horror that Adam, Steve, and Yui were glad to jump in on, detailing their most recent adventure at the scrap yard featuring some monster of a man with a pyramid for a head. There were large knives, cages, and razor wire involved, and you found yourself terrified and captivated all at once. The light hand David rested on your knee was lost to you as you tried to imagine what this new killer could possibly look like, and you couldn’t resist pressing Dwight for more details.

“Wh...What did he look like?” Dwight repeated in confusion, “Well, other than the triangle on his head - ”

“Uh, it was a  _ pyramid _ , Dwight? It had a four sided base. A triangle’s a totally different thing,” Steve interrupted with a sure nod, clearly proud to have the upper hand for once.

“Sure. A pyramid. Whatever it was, it was HORRIFYING, four sides or not,” Dwight shot back quickly before his cheeks turned a little red, “God, but what was even worse was just how jacked this guy was.”

“Yeah. He was built to shit,” Yui chimed in, flexing her own muscles in demonstration, “And packing mad cake too.”

“...Cake?” Dwight echoed in disbelief.

“Yeah dude. MAD cake. That monster had a nice ass,” Steve agreed with an empty-headed grin, “Must have stolen the whole bakery before he got here.”

Adam sighed in quiet resignation at the banter and offered Dwight a reassuring pat on the shoulder before continuing his point, “Dwight’s right. This guy is bad news. You can just feel it coming off him in waves, you know? When he stares at you, it’s like he’s got a running list of every awful thing you’ve ever done at the back of his mind.”

“It’s like he was punishing us,” Dwight followed up much more quietly, “And...a part of me felt like I deserved it.”

The clearing fell silent as the tone shifted from jovial to depressing, but the eventual appearance of a new survivor, Cheryl, managed to bolster everyone’s spirits once more. She had a bit more information to offer about the newcomer, the Executioner, or Pyramid Head, as he had come to be known, and that made the inevitability of facing him a bit less scary. Just a bit. Despite the dread that came from having to be murdered in some new and awful way, you couldn’t help but spend the remainder of your break by the fire daydreaming about just what this Pyramid Head could look like.

As fate would have it, you didn’t need to wait long to find out. You were called into your next trial sooner than you would have liked, arriving at the Father Campbell’s Chapel with David at your side. The sight was a slight relief, and the scrapper gestured for you to follow him with a silent flick of his head. There was work to be done, and the faster it was seen to, the faster your escape would be. You and David had settled on a generator on the outskirts of the carnival quickly enough, but little did you know, there was something sinister brewing in the rafters of the chapel nearby.

It was from a broken stained glass window that Pyramid Head caught his first glimpse of you. Though the Executioner had not been wandering the Fog of the Entity’s realm for long, the stink of sin was heavy upon many of the survivors he had been tasked with hunting down. Everyone had done something worth being executed for (at least according to his book) but as he’d spawned into the chapel that trial, he felt a stark shift in the balance. Something was different, and as he peered out the window to spot you crouched over a generator across the way, he’d known exactly what it was. 

Many of the survivors so far had caused him to see nothing but red. There was red in their ledger, red in their aura, red in the blood they needed to spill to atone for their wrong doings. Looking at you did nothing to trigger the hot coil of aggression that was so quick to spring up within himself though, and rather than see red, examining you brought him a certain sense of peace. It was a quiet he’d never known, and for just a moment, the ringing in his metal head came to a stop. You were different from the others. Where they reeked of sin and despair, you radiated innocence and light. And he wanted to know more. Needed to know more. Needed to know what it was that set you apart. Needed to have you close and all to himself.

Both you and David were blissfully unaware of the Executioner’s gaze upon you from afar, and soon you’d finished your first generator and moved on to the next. Along the way you found Ash trying his hand at a carnival game rather than doing anything productive, something David was quick to curse him out for. Ash was glad to bait the shark, eager to get David’s goat for some God forsaken reason, and you were quick to sneak off and avoid the argument entirely. Their bickering would only draw poor company, and you weren’t eager to meet another bloody death quite so soon.

Sneaking along revealed Ace unhelpfully searching a few chests nearby, and you couldn’t help but sigh at the sight. With David, Ace, and Ash all preoccupied with doing some kind of dumb shit, it seemed it was up to you to find and start the next generator. You said hello to Maurice the three eyed horse before making tracks for the church, feeling a bit more at ease as you trotted into the structure and up the banister at last. You started work on the generator without a second thought, eager to make progress while the others dragged their feet.

Your work was undisturbed for a time, but the inevitable screaming that sounded off from the fairgrounds nearby told you all you needed to know about the killer’s whereabouts. If David needed you, you would go, but Ash and Ace could answer for themselves as far as you were concerned. It sounded like the men were being looped into some kind of three ring circus down below, and you had no interest in getting involved until it was absolutely necessary. Still, the sound of the very earth itself being cleaved into and torn asunder was foreign to you, and you wondered silently if it was the doing of the Executioner Dwight had been raving about not more than an hour or so ago.

Hooks were secured and lost, another generator popped off from elsewhere across the map, and the regular noises of any given trial floated through the air as you focused your attention on the chapel generator. Whoever the killer was seemed preoccupied with the Three Stooges down below, as even when you blew out your machine, punishment never came. Two bells chimed that belonged to Ace and Ash alike just as you finished your generator, and you sighed in quiet disdain at the thought. Great. It was down to you and David to finish things, yet again.

Just before you could vault out of the apse of the church, you heard David’s agonized scream tear through the air. It was like a knife to your heart, and as you watched him appear in a cage on the other end of the church, you were called into swift action. Somehow the cage seemed an even crueler fate than the hooks you’d grown accustomed to, and as you approached and freed David at last, the man was pale in the face and buckled to the ground before you. 

“You’ve gotta get the fuck outta here,” David grimaced, weakly batting your hand away as you tried to patch him over, “No time for that, luv. It’s the new guy, and seein’ what he did to Ace and Ash...You’ve just gotta run ‘fore he trounces you too.”

“Like I’m gonna leave you here! Please, just let me help,” you begged, pulling out your gauze despite his protests, “Just hold still, David.”

Adamant as David was that you leave him to his fate, he also didn’t have the energy to push you off a second time. As you tried to patch him up enough to get him back on his feet, any awareness of the environment around you went out the window. You didn’t hear the heavy footsteps headed in your direction until they were right behind you, and the mortified look on David’s face told you all you needed to know. Still, as you turned to face your imminent doom, nothing could have prepared you for what you would find.

Dwight had been right about the Executioner. He was even more visibly jacked than Myers or MacMillan, and his exposed arms drew an instant flush to your cheeks. While it would have been easy to focus all of your attention on the killer’s muscles, the weighted pyramid settled atop his shoulders begged your gaze much more readily. It looked unbelievably heavy, even heavier than the giant knife that tore into the chapel carpet as it dragged along behind him. You could do nothing but stare the killer’s way as you knelt before him, David still bleeding out on the floor just behind you.

“Run...” David managed, despite the rush of thick blood hemorrhaging from his chest wounds. 

As much as common sense willed you to take David’s advice, you found yourself completely frozen in place. You were just as in awe of the monster before you as you were terrified, and for some reason, it had yet to raise its blade in your direction. Little did you know that the Executioner was equally as enraptured by you as you were him, though for completely different reasons. You were even more angelic up close, and a low groan echoed deep within the metal casing on the Executioner’s head as he took in the sight. Still, he had a job to do. Rather than smack you out of the way with his great knife, however, he pointed to the dying man behind you. He needed to finish reaping souls before he could focus on investigating you further.

“That’s my friend,” you shook your head at the demand and hid David behind you more fully, “Please, let me save him. I know you have a job to do but...I won’t let you hurt him again.”

A much lower rumble sounded off in the monster’s helm, one of irritation, it seemed, and he drove his knife deep into the floorboards to make his displeasure clear. This one deserved to be punished as readily as the two men before him. Perhaps even more. Pyramid Head had seen the way David stared at you earlier in the trial, and it fueled the monster’s rage like fire to gasoline. You were pure, and this man was anything but. He needed to stay far away from you, and he needed to die.

Still, you held your ground.

“No!” you protested, tears welling up in your eyes, “I mean...please. If I don’t act quickly, then he’ll...he’ll die. He keeps me safe. Let me help him.”

As you stared up at Pyramid Head with bleary eyes, the monster suddenly found himself unable to move. What was happening to him? Despite the irritation bubbling up, he found himself unable to deny your request. It was as though his body moved on its own, and rather than bulldoze through you to finish off David, the Executioner set aside his blade with a tentative slowness. David watched it all unfold in a daze, sure he must be hallucinating, but you merely accepted the temporary truce for what it was.

“Hold on, David...I’ll get us out of here,” you murmured softly the Brit’s way before resuming your patch job at last.

It was as Pyramid Head watched you work that he came to realize the purpose in your appearance. The light of your grace shone through more brightly than before as you tended to the dying sinner on the chapel floor, and as Pyramid Head glanced about the church, everything clicked at once. If he was the blade of punishment, perhaps you were the hand of mercy. Something soft to test the lethality of his edges. That could be the only explanation for the supernatural draw, and by the time you’d brought David back to his feet, Pyramid Head’s breathing had become noticeably heavier.

“...I really wasn't dreamin’, eh?” David groaned as he leaned heavily against the banister, “He alright? Looks like someone pissed in his morning tea.”

“I don’t know! Have a bit of tact; he’s let us live this long,” you hissed back before turning your attention to the monster before you. He stood as stoically as before and had once again taken up his blade, but it remained planted firmly into the floorboards rather than poised to strike. You knew at this point he likely couldn’t respond even if he wanted to, but there was something oddly endearing about his silence, “Are...you going to let us go? Both of us?”

Another metallic groan was the only answer you received, but compared to the aggressive stance Pyramid had harbored lumbering up to your position, he seemed much more docile now. He pointed out the window shortly thereafter, and you couldn’t help but gasp at the sight of an open hatch just below. Ace’s mutilated corpse lay not more than a few feet away from it, an iridescent key clutched tightly in hand. You frowned at the sight and turned to make a comment, but the sound of David shouting in protest quickly overtook the scene.

“PUT ME DOWN!” David demanded as Pyramid Head suddenly snatched him up and slung him over his shoulder, “YOU WANNA HAVE A GO, PAL? PUT ME DOWN AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS! I DON’T GIVE A SHIT!”

Before you could so much as echo David’s request, Pyramid Head honored it. Faster than you could react, Pyramid Head proceeded to yeet David effortlessly out the window, a move that sent the scrapper screaming as he plummeted to the ground. Rather than connect with the earth below, however, he tumbled straight into the open hatch you’d been staring at not moments before. Your jaw dropped at the move, and a pleased groan escaped Pyramid Head in turn. Yes. This was much better. He went so far as to clap the palm of his hand to the hilt of his blade, and you couldn't help but find the action adorable in a way. He clapped for a few moments more before the helm shifted back in your direction, and suddenly the church was silent all over again.

Where earlier you had been too caught up in the Executioner’s initial appearance to focus on little more than his helm or muscles, now you took the time to appreciate the smaller details. He wore a long butcher’s apron covered in the blood of your teammates, and high executioner’s boots to match. Strangely enough, he donned a set of white gloves, and given how stained with blood they were, you wondered if the choice was one of practicality or aesthetic. Could he even see? Better yet, was there a FACE underneath all that metal? You were torn from your thoughts as he suddenly stepped into your space to tower over you at close proximity, and the monster’s sudden nearness caused you to squeak.

The fact of the matter was, Pyramid Head was curious about you, and he needed to know more. The gloves that you had found bewildering only moments before soon reached out towards you, and though you initially flinched, there was no malice in the monster’s movements. One firm hand came down to rest on your shoulder, and the other reached out to delicately trace the side of your cheek. It was as though he were trying to map out your features with his hands alone, and though your heart was racing, you loved the way it felt for him to touch you. He seemed to feel the same, as he took his sweet time caressing your face and neck, going so far as to drag a single gloved finger across your lips.

“Ah...” you couldn’t help but gasp ever so slightly at the move, but inched a bit closer with an inviting lilt in your voice, “You can touch as much as you’d like.”

What almost sounded like a metallic purr resonated within his helm that time, and his hands came to ghost slowly down along your sides. Everything about the moment felt deeply intimate, yet it seemed that the monster was more interested in simply understanding your form rather than ravishing it. Just before his hands reached your bottom, they were suddenly pulling away entirely. You frowned at the sudden absence of touch, but Pyramid Head raising a single finger your way was enough to silence any protests. He was quite animated with his hand movements as he tried to convey something to you, pointing, tapping or even flourishing a single hand to try and make his point. As it failed to translate though, he bellowed in frustration and reached out to sling you over his shoulder instead. The ease with which he did so brought an instant flush to your features, and you sputtered in protest.

“Wh...Hey! Where are we going? I can walk just fine,” you assured, but if Pyramid Head had heard you, he simply didn’t care.

Whether you were being ignored or not didn’t seem to matter; in the end, your trip was quite short. Pyramid carried you as far as the other side of the chapel before setting you back on your feet. He pointed to the single unbroken window that still remained in the chapel before jabbing a finger into your chest. The action only further confused you, but as you glanced upwards to examine the stained glass, something began to click. A saint was pictured in the window up above, the golden halo of light above their head a dead giveaway. The image depicted them helping another person from up off the ground, and the longer you looked the more you came to realize that you shared some resemblance to the saint in the window. Was that what this was about? Did Pyramid Head think you were some sort of holy person? It was enough to make you flush all over again, and as the realization spread across your features, the monster before you groaned much more happily in turn.

“There’s been some sort of mistake,” you dismissed, waving your hands dismissively in front of yourself, “I’m hardly a saint. You must have the wrong person. That’s not me.”

Pyramid Head was far from convinced though, and instead of listening to your ramblings, the Executioner dropped to one knee to kneel before you. Your jaw all but hung open at the sight, and you scrambled to find a proper response. Rather than let you flounder for long, however, Pyramid Head was quick to reach out and pluck you off your feet. He set you on his broad shoulder before rising to full height, and as you leaned against his helm for support, another pleased moan echoed from within the tin. That brought a quiet giggle to your lips at last, and as the monster carried you down the steps and out of the church, you couldn’t really care less about where he was toting you off to next. 

Rather than dump you off at the hatch, as you’d imagined he might, Pyramid Head made a beeline for the carnival set up nearby. Maurice whinnied loudly as the two of you passed through, and you couldn’t help but coo at the sound. Pyramid Head groaned loudly in turn, and the exchange widened the smile on your face. You only ended up back on your feet as he came to a stop in front of the ‘Test Your Strength’ game nearby, and as he examined the set up, you could have sworn he seemed almost curious.

“The goal is to hit the bell,” you explained, pointing to the button at the end of the machine, “Usually there’s a big hammer that you smack it with, but it doesn’t look like there’s one around here. I guess we can’t play.”

Pyramid Head turned to stare you down for a moment or two in total disbelief before glancing down at the huge sword he dragged along behind himself. Oh. A single gloved hand shooed you back and away from the machine before he lifted the blade in a muscular display that brought an instant flush to your cheeks. As easily as he had lifted his sword, he just as quickly brought it down hard, and the bell at the top of the contraption dinged only once before shattering completely. A few sparks spring forth and fizzled off to the side, and Pyramid Head clapped his hand eagerly to the hilt of his blade at the sight.

“Wow...I guess you won!” you laughed in turn, beaming up at the Executioner all the while, “Nice work.”

Pyramid Head grunted in turn before leading you off towards one of the other stalls in the area. It was mostly barren, the tattered canvas the only remnants of a carnival long lost to the Entity, but back on one of the prize shelves sat quite the curious sight. A small, stuffed rabbit lay tucked away in the furthest corner, a thin layer of dust settled over its fur from its timeless residence on the prize shelf. Pyramid Head lurched over the counter and snagged the bunny within moments, and the stuffed animal was thrust into your arms with equal urgency. The movement was as jerky and unpracticed as could be expected of the Executioner, but the offering warmed your heart all the same.

“After what you did to that carnival game, I’d say we earned a prize,” you grinned his way, hugging the object to your chest, “Thank you so much!”

Pyramid Head offered you a slow nod in turn before reaching out to take one of your small hands in one of his much larger ones. You blushed a little at the move, but allowed him to hold your hand for as long as he liked. Maybe you should have been scared away by the blood that had dried and stained the fabric of his gloves, but you were more interested in the sensation that came from standing hand in hand with the Executioner. Growing a bit bolder, you offered his palm a tentative squeeze, and another low groan echoed from within his helmet. The sound again widened the smile on your face, and you allowed him to lead you off towards the cathedral in the center of the arena with ease.

This walk served to be just as short as those that had come before it and ended right in front of the hatch. The overwhelming darkness and disturbing sounds that emanated from within were as concerning as ever, and Ace’s body laying off to the side certainly didn't aid the exit’s credibility. All the same, you knew this was the best way out, and as Pyramid Head released your hand at last, you offered him one final smile.

“Thank you...I still can’t say that I understand what’s so special about me, but I do appreciate it,” you couldn’t help but blush a little as you spoke, Pyramid Head staring you down as just intently as before, “I...hope I see you again soon!”

All was silent across the trial grounds as your words rang out, and you worried for a moment that you’d been too caught up in your monster induced fantasies and had gotten ahead of yourself. The rabbit in your arms told you otherwise though, and as a strange, tentacle like appendage slipped out from Pyramid Head’s helm, you felt strangely reaffirmed in your convictions. It also raised new questions. Was that a tongue? Or at least something close to one? It had to be, and while most folks would have been disgusted at the sensation of it suddenly wrapping around their wrist, you welcomed the gesture with a sheepish chuckle.

“Oh, wow...Thank you,” your cheeks were beet red at that point, watching in silent curiosity as it looped around your wrist and slobbered all over your fingers. Whatever it had been searching for, it seemed to find it, and had soon slurped back into the helmet from which it had first came, taking your taste with it for the road, “So long for now.”

Pyramid Head relented at that, driving his blade deep into the soil in a strange sort of farewell. It was charming, in a way, and as you jumped into the hatch and succumbed to the darkness below, you did so with a smile on your face. Whether the Executioner had decided to appoint himself as your new guardian or something much more intimate, it was impossible to say. Regardless of labels though, you now had a monster man to call your very own...and the other survivors could absolutely not catch on.

Keeping your new fling with Pyramid Head on the downlow was destined to be far easier said than done. No sooner had you appeared back at camp was David at your side, as per the usual, but now with a far more bewildered look on his face. He settled in next to you on the log with his usual lack of trepidation, but something about the last trial seemed to have him stumped as he looked you over with care.

“Thank fuck...Looks like you made it out after all, eh?” David acknowledged, holding an arm across his chest where his wounds from the last match still lay tender, “I reckon I don’t understand a single bloody thing that just fuckin’ happened back there. Tall, tough and ugly decided we weren’t worth a fight? What was all that about?” it was then that he noticed the copious amounts of drool still slathered across your arm, and his face wrinkled up in disgust, “Christ, what the hell is that? Smells like rust and blood but looks like fuckin' slobber!"

“I don’t really know,” you admitted, gladly accepting a rag (graciously produced from Jake’s toolbox nearby) to wipe it away with, “But he let me go.”

“Better question; where the hell did the bunny come from?” Ash asked from across the firepit, parsing through a sizable first aid kit as he spoke, “I think I saw one like that in the carnival tents. You decide to take it for the road?”

“Ash wanted to win it for himself. That’s what he and David must have started arguing about in the first place,” Ace sneered teasingly as he thumbed through an old set of cards.

“Ah, go on and can it already. That bit of banter was the whole reason you got butchered in the first place,” David barked before turning back to you with the same question the other men had posed regardless, “...Where  _ did  _ you pick that up?”

“I...” you were lost for words trying to come up with a cover story for the stuffed rabbit, and all you could think about in the moment was how good Pyramid Head had looked swinging that blade of his. Eventually, you set the rabbit aside and busied yourself with tending to David instead, tugging demandingly at his jacket to get a better look at his wounds, “It doesn’t matter. I’m more worried about you.”

“Woah, woah, woah! Take it in the bushes if you’re gonna get crazy, eh?” Ace teased with a loud laugh.

“Shut up, mate. You’re bein’ a real prick,” David scowled before allowing you to usher him further away from the prying eyes of the others, “Let’s try and get a bit of peace and quiet around here for once, eh?”

As you and David fell back into your typical rhythm of doting on and caring for one another in the cover of the trees, you couldn’t help but do so with a new sense of purpose. Loving others was what you lived for, and if even Pyramid Head could see that, then you had a duty to your fellow survivors to watch over them to the best of your ability. David was glad to be the one to reap the benefits, sitting back while you double checked his bindings and whispered quiet reassurances back and forth. Though you devoted yourself to caring for your friend in that moment, your mind was somewhere else entirely, and it was your earnest hope that your next encounter with the Executioner would come sooner rather than later...and perhaps with a bit more spice.


	4. Veneration - Pyramid Head Pt. II (NSFW) ft. David King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Pyramid Head finally fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone. Sorry this update took so long! Life happens though, and I'm finishing up a few fun writing projects now. I hope you enjoy this sequel to the first Pyramid Head chapter! If you haven't read that yet, I kindly ask you do so; It's important. Anyway, I just couldn't stop writing for this wonderful monster boy, and the result was this absolutely filthy installment. Michael Myers will be the next chapter to honor a request, and then followed by a Trapper sequel! I hope you enjoy!

It had been a considerable length of time since your arrangement with the Executioner had started. An additional killer and survivor had joined your ranks since then, Felix and the Blight, and their arrival had taken a bit of the attention off of Pyramid Head. That had served to be only a good thing for you, as your involvement with the monster was quickly becoming more and more difficult to cover up.

Your arrangement had started slowly at first. The altercation with David and the others at Campbell’s chapel had been, at least in their minds, a one time affair. For you though, it quickly became routine. Whenever the Executioner and yourself were fated to appear in the same trial, the other tributes perished with impressive speed. Pyramid Head kept his work markedly efficient for the sake of reaching you; for the sake of having you all to himself. It was equal parts flattering and concerning, but a part of you didn’t care to think too deeply on the matter. What your teammates didn’t know wouldn’t kill them...Well, it would, but they were better off not knowing!

Still, there was one survivor who just couldn’t let go of the situation. Unsurprisingly, that survivor was David. He’d gotten the idea in his brain that Pyramid Head was fishy from the start, and the stuffed rabbit the monster had won for you at the carnival was a testament to his point. It sat snugly against your spot on the log at the fire at all times, and was a constant reminder of the strange first match the lot of you had shared at the chapel. Every so often it would come up in conversation (particularly when one or both of you were thrown into a match with the beast) and each time you would do your best to ease David’s concerns.

“It’s just...weird,” David again mumbled under his breath as the two of you organized your supplies at the fire, “The way that thing treats you, I mean. Doesn’t it creep you out? If the Demogorgon started pickin’ me flowers, I don’t know how well I’d take it.”

You pouted ever so slightly, and wound a bit of red thread around the map in your hands, “So long as Pyramid Head isn’t killing me, David, I’d say I’m better off. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“I mean, yeah, of course, but...it just feels like there’s somethin’ wrong about it all,” he grumbled irritably, parsing too quickly through his toolkit and pinching his thumb in the lid, “OW! Fuck!” 

“Relax, David. Are you even listening to yourself, man?” Ace grinned from across the way, “You’re getting all worked up over nothing. In fact, I’d go so far as to say you’re a little jealous.”

David’s jaw tensed noticeably at the accusation, but he offered no other hint that Ace’s accusation rang true, “That’s not it and you know it, mate. Just shut your goddamn trap for once, huh?”

“I know  _ I’m _ jealous,” Steve offered with a crooked grin from nearby. He was splayed out across the grass with his arms folded behind his head, “They get to go on dates with Pyramid Head every few trials while the rest of us get mulched? I know what I’d rather be doing.”

“They’re not dates!” you nearly yelped, cheeks flushing dark red as Steve grinned your way, “What are you even talking about?”

Steve’s grin only widened, “Hey, you don’t have to defend yourself to me. If I were you? I’d be getting that monster ass too.”

“Steve!” Nancy gasped, “What the hell’s wrong with you?”

“What? You wouldn’t fuck Pyramid Head?”

“No!”

“Is...that how things are done around here?” Felix asked with a nervous glance across the rest of the tributes.

Cheryl sighed from her place at the pit and shook her head, “No, it’s not. It’s nonsense. I don’t think Pyramid Head has the drive or capability even  _ to  _ fuck.”

“What a tragic fate,” Ace commented with a wistful sigh, “One that I wouldn’t know anything about.”

The campfire quickly descended into chaos at that moment, most folks either erupting into raucous laughter or choosing to berate Steve and Ace. It at least took the focus off of you, granting you a moment of reprieve from the heat that had risen to your cheeks. What the fuck? Was Steve just messing around? Or had he actually stared that deep into your soul? The better question was, however,  _ did _ you want to fuck Pyramid Head? And would he want to do the same to you?

You supposed that, least on your end, the answer was obvious. The thought of being trapped underneath the Executioner while he had his way with you caused carnal heat to well up in your abdomen, and you had to make a point to snuff that daydream then and there. The fact was, yes, Pyramid Head was a sexy monster, and yes, he was kind of your boyfriend now. It was natural that you would want to do nasty shit with him. All you were left to wonder was if his inner desires matched your own. A shuddering breath escaped your lips, and David turned his attention back to you while the others bantered back and forth in the background.

“Hey, you alright?” he asked, reaching out to dust a bit of hair away from your face, “Sorry ‘bout that...Didn’t mean to work everyone up into this big of a tizzy. Feels like you’re running a fever, poppet.”

“I...I need a minute,” you admitted before dashing off towards the treeline.

“Oi, be careful!” David called after you, “Don’t wander too far from the firelight!”

You only ran so far as the line of shrubs separating the woods from the clearing before coming to a stop. It wasn’t too far removed from the others; just enough out of sight for you to try and catch your breath. The heat between your legs had become uncomfortable, and you were amazed at just how quickly lewd thoughts of Pyramid Head had done it to you. While you tried to ground yourself in the moment and think about anything else, however, the bushes began to shake. You took an instinctive hop backwards in the case of any unfriendlies, but as a familiar iron helm cleaved through the darkness and approached you, you breathed just a hair easier. But only a hair.

“Hey there, big guy...You didn’t hear any of that, did you?” you greeted with an embarrassed laugh, “God, I hope not.”

Much to your relief, Pyramid Head seemed oblivious to the sideshow still on display at the fire pit. Instead, your presence at the treeline demanded his attention. A low, metallic groan escaped the Executioner and he leaned forward and down to rest the blunt face of his helm to your forehead. The touch was featherlight, but still enough to nearly bowl you over. It was a sweet gesture though, and you adored the small ways that Pyramid Head would attempt to show his affection for you. It was always so delicate, and while sweet, the part of you that yearned for more was impossible to ignore. He made you feel so soft, delicate, and fragile...and you wanted nothing more than for him to break you.

You swallowed the lump in your throat and patted the side of his helm, “Thank you...Think we can meet on the trial grounds again soon? It’s...not ideal for us to meet like this.”

Your plea seemed to resonate with the monster, the clap of his gloved hand to his blade confirming your request. It brought a smile to your face, as well as a bit of temporary relief. With a quick glance over your shoulder to ensure no one was watching, you placed a kiss upon the edge of his helm.

“Then I’ll see you soon,” you whispered before taking a few steps back.

Pyramid Head simply stared at you a few moments more before offering a curt nod and turning on his heel to wander back into the woods. No sooner had he disappeared were you feeling a pull on your subconscious, and as a few of the other survivors began to get up and around, you knew that now, more than ever, you needed to put on a good show. As Quentin, Jake, and Zarina began to shuffle about, you were at least reassured that they wouldn’t be making jokes at your expense on the way to the trial grounds. That in mind, you embraced the incoming darkness with a long breath of relief.

Upon awakening again, you felt a warm breeze roll across your face. The dying light of the sun rather than the full shine of the moon hinted to you that you were in Glenvale. Sure enough, a look around revealed the sprawling saloon grounds, and the sight of Jake already sitting on a generator nearby spurred you into action. Executioner or not, you owed it to your teammates to do the best you could before the slaughter began.

Given Pyramid Head’s track record, however, it was unsurprising that he took to his task at full throttle. As was his speciality, he set to punishing and executing your teammates with ferocity and guile. With the vastness of the area you were in, cage rescues were near impossible. Jake couldn’t sabotage those, and so he, Zarina, and Quentin were removed from the trial with little effort on Pyramid Head’s part. When he found you, it was atop the gallows with you seated before the second generator you’d just managed to complete. Where most folks would run, you didn’t, and instead you rose to your feet to walk over and greet him at last.

“Long time no see,” you chuckled, coming to a stop just before him.

Pyramid Head stood as tall and stoic as ever. He towered over you, covered head to toe in thick crimson blood, and the way it glistened in the sunlight was both macabre and brilliant all at once. His chest heaved with the typical effort that wearing his helm commanded, but was otherwise silent as you stared his way. You examined him a bit more closely today, and your eyes roved less than innocently across the plains of his chest.

Little did you know that the Executioner was observing you in turn, quietly admiring the way you seemed all the more angelic in the light. Just the same as before, the ringing in his helm was brought to a pause as you became his focus. A low groan echoed in his helm as he reached out to run a gloved hand along your cheek, and though the blood left a damp trail that made you shudder, you also couldn’t deny how nice it felt to be touched. He seemed to notice this too, and as you stood atop the structure together, the monster began to grow silently restless.

“You, uh...really made quick work of the others today, didn’t you?” you offered with an awkward chuckle, cursing the redness already creeping into your features, “The way you swing the blade is something else.”

Another groan, and this time, Pyramid Head’s hand ghosted further down your frame. He did this sort of thing often - running his hands along your body. You mostly understood it to be the way he mapped out your form, but another part of you hoped it came from a quiet place of desire. That was certainly what it elicited from you, and today, when you had already been yearning long before you entered the match, it was driving you crazy. Did he know what he was doing to you? You couldn’t imagine so, and without argument, that was the most maddening part.

“Heh...That feels nice,” you encouraged with a small laugh as his palm came to a rest on your hip. His other hand was quick to mirror the action, and as he pulled your body closer to his own you couldn’t help but draw in a shaky breath, “Really nice.”

You could have sworn that he was toying with you on purpose at this point, but you knew better: Your current state was brought on your own horny thoughts, nothing more. The longer that Pyramid Head held you in place like that though, the more you began to shift about. What was he doing now? Thinking? Did he need extra buffer time for his thoughts to rattle around the helmet on his head? Eventually, he moved, but only enough to start lightly drumming his fingers along your sides in a pleasant rhythm. You hummed happily at the sensation, and he took note.

Little did you know that the Executioner was no stranger to the art of human pleasure. An abundance of time in Silent Hill had seen to that. A low vibration continued to thrum in his helm as he gently felt you over, and if the heat coming off of you in waves was anything to go by, he knew what ailed you. As your cheeks flushed over and his movements again came to a stop, you watched in interest for what he would do next. When his hands pulled away entirely, you whined without thinking, and you grasped lightly at his wrist.

“Wait,” you petitioned in a quiet voice, “I...I want you to touch me more. A lot more. However you’d like. Please.”

As your verbal consent settled between you both, the air tensed. A few vultures cried out in the background, but aside from the birds and the whistle of the wind, all went silent. It was enough to drive you mad, but the monster before you broke first. Your hushed admission seemed to be exactly what he’d needed to be spurred into action, and faster than you could process, Pyramid Head was swooping you off of your feet and slinging you over his shoulder, just as he had so many times before. Now though, you were acutely aware of the heave of his chest and the flex of his muscles as he held you in place. Where he was taking you didn’t matter, so long as once you arrived he  _ took  _ you.

Despite the sudden onset of the urgency between your legs, you couldn’t help but wonder just where Pyramid Head would decide to go. He could throw you down and rail you right here amidst the gallows, as far as you were concerned, but he’d always been a bit more gentle with you than that. Past behavior was as good of an indicator of the future as any though, and the monster paused several times on your brief walk to stare at and consider a few different locations. He considered the covered wagon behind the closest building, as well as a flat boulder nearby before turning away in silent disapproval. It was then that the saloon caught his eye, and you sighed in quiet relief as he made a beeline for your new destination. He first stopped to clear off the bar with a single swipe of his blade, but that only served to cover everything else in a layer of broken glass and booze. He groaned in dismay before heading for the stairs instead, and as he turned a corner to find a room with a rickety looking bed in the corner, he finally seemed satisfied. His sword was left in the doorway as he carried you further into the darkness, and though you half expected to be dropped like a sack of potatoes onto the mattress, he instead sat you down upon the edge with great care.

“Th...Thank you,” you managed, the gentility of the action only further serving to light up your features. As he reached out to carefully brush the hair away from your face, you nearly boiled over and couldn’t help yourself any longer. Your hands clutched adoringly to the front of his robes, and you pulled yourself close, “It’s like I said...I want more of you. I want to feel those lovely hands of yours all over me.”

It was at this point that you really didn’t know what to expect from your monster boyfriend. He had always treated you like some sort of porcelain doll fit to break; it had been that way when you first met at the church and in every trial afterward. He’d held onto his assertion that you were some sort of saint all the while too, and a part of you had doubted that he would honor this sort of request with that specific image in mind. It seemed his devotion ran far deeper than mere protection though, as when you chanced a glide of your hand downward, you felt the growing bulge between his knees with ease. And it was massive. Oh God.

“Guess I should have anticipated you being as big down here as everywhere else, huh?” you laughed sheepishly. Though a part of you was horrified, you couldn’t help but be turned on all the more. The heat was quickly becoming too much, and you offered him a needy tug of his robes, “Maybe we ought to do away with some of these layers, huh? There’s no way that’s comfortable, big guy.”

Pyramid Head found merit in that idea. The newfound sense of urgency between you resulted in your clothes being shucked away in record time, leaving you in nothing more than your undergarments. The sight was a pleasing one to the Executioner, and as he reached out to ghost a gloved hand along your abdomen, it was with what almost sounded like a low purr. That was new...and arousing. The sensation of his fabric against your skin was one you’d been craving for so long, and as he took the time to trace the body slowly being revealed to him, you allowed him to do so with ease.

“That’s so nice,” you sighed, laying back against the mattress as he loomed over you in turn, “You’re good.”

Pyramid Head purred again, finding great enjoyment in feeling your bare skin over at last. As his fingers hooked in your underclothes though, he seemed to grow irritated, and he tore them away from your form with little ceremony. You couldn’t help but squeak at the show of force, given how tender he’d been with you so far, but the ferocity was well received. An impatient rub of your legs told him all he needed to know about your stance on the matter, and as he nudged himself to stand between them, you felt your heat continue to swell.

Still, he didn’t seem quite interested in shedding his own clothing just yet. Instead, while his hands continued to grope and ravish your form, the long tongue-like appendage from your first encounter emerged from within his helm. It snaked out to creep up your sternum, leaving a trail of wetness in its wake, and you couldn’t help but moan as it prodded against your mouth.

“Do you want to kiss me?” you asked, the question far more innocent than the situation you found yourself in, “With...that? I don’t really know what to do.”

That didn’t seem to matter, for as soon as you finished speaking, the appendage was simply shoved into your mouth instead. You couldn’t help but gasp around it, squirming as Pyramid Head explored the new territory offered to him. As the muscle twisted lightly around your own tongue, you couldn’t deny that something felt strangely intimate about the moment, but just as abruptly as it had entered, the Executioner pulled away and allowed the appendage to toy lightly with your chest instead.

“Oh, thank you,” you groaned, clutching lightly at the sheets beneath you as his tongue slithered all over your front. Despite the now perpetual flush in your features, there was no shame in your next petition, “You can, you know...go lower, if you’d like. I bet that would feel nice.”

Pyramid Head simply stared blankly down at you for a beat or two, and you silently wondered if you’d offended the beast. It proved to be far from that though, and soon enough his tongue had begun its descent downard. You watched in eager anticipation, nearly shaking in excitement, and as the slick tip shot between your legs, you cried out in pleasure. There was something deliciously alien about the way the appendage wriggled about and explored your insides, and more than that, it went in deep. It took everything in you not to lose yourself entirely as he licked at and explored the taste of your inner walls, and as he found just the right spot, a choked sob escaped you.

“You’re so good,” you praised in staggered breaths, now unable to wiggle at all as his strong hands kept you pinned, “I’m so lucky...”

The praise only drove Pyramid Head all the further to please you, and a few more expert twists of his tongue had soon brought you over the edge for the first time. You nearly screamed as you clutched at the shoddy mattress beneath you, but all the while he held you in an iron grip. It was as you were left reeling in a sweaty mess upon the bed that he finally took the time to do away with his own attire, and despite your haze, you couldn’t help but watch in amazement as Pyramid Head’s bare form was revealed to you at last. 

As expected, every inch of him was chiseled. From his chest to his abs to his perfectly sculpted ass, he really was flawless. While you wanted to take the time to admire the adonis in front of you, there was now something much more pressing staring you in the face. Just as you’d sleuthed out earlier, his dick was quite large. Certainly bigger than any normal person’s would have been, and certainly bigger than you’d ever taken. That was what set a monster boyfriend apart from the regular rabble though, and even if you were a bit intimidated, you were more excited than anything else. Despite being entirely naked though, his gloves stayed on, almost as though he were unfit to touch you without them.

“Wow,” you managed without an ounce of grace, your own chest still heaving from the rush of your peak. Sweat dribbled down your brow as you fumbled through any sort of decent response, “Is...it gonna fit? How can I help? I want you to feel good too.”

Your questions were quite cute to Pyramid Head, the monster simply continuing to stare as he loomed over you. Eventually, gloved hands began to glide up your thighs, and you whimpered ever so slightly as they parted your hips in turn. The sight of him examining your arousal so closely was enough to make you bashful all over again, but it seemed that he was at peace with what he found. A short shuffle of his feet brought the head of his cock to your entrance, and you didn’t dare to so much as breathe while you waited for what came next. How long would he make you wait? Would he change positions? Surely he wouldn’t sit; at least not comfortably or without breaking the bed frame -

The parade of questions dancing through your mind was cut short by the sensation of the Executioner suddenly thrusting into you. A strangled cry escaped your throat as he forced his way in, the fullness too much to take all at once. That was when you glanced down and realized he was only halfway in though, and you clutched desperately at the sheets for some sort of anchorage to brace yourself with.

“Fuck,” you choked out, voice little more than a whisper as he continued to inch his way in, “Oh God.”

The loud groan that escaped your partner was nothing short of heady, and the more of himself that he sunk within you, equal amounts of his hesitation did the same. No longer was he worried about hurting you, it seemed; now he’d do whatever it took to ravish you entirely. Those muscled arms you loved so much were soon pinning your arms above your head, and though the sharpest point of his helmet dangled dangerously close to your face, you couldn’t care less. The intoxicating fullness that came from Pyramid Head burying himself within you harbored all of your attention now, and as he plunged in to the hilt, you cried out louder than before.

“So full,” you keened in delight, wrapping your legs around his waist in turn. He gave you a moment to adjust to the sensation, and seemed to appreciate your initiative, “I’m ready. Please, fuck me. I want everything you have.”

Something told you that whether you were ready or not, Pyramid Head wouldn’t have been kept waiting much longer. As you felt him move within you, your breath hitched in your throat, and the first full thrust he offered full-on knocked the wind out of you. It didn’t seem that he would be slowing the pace either, and as he pinned you down against the mattress, he began to slam into you with a punishing rhythm. Despite the lack of air in your lungs, he had you screaming in no time, the friction of your bodies and lingering stimulation from your first orgasm all too quickly sending you into a tizzy. If, on a regular day he treated you like fine china, you were nothing but a ragdoll now, but you had no qualms in surrendering yourself completely to the monster above and inside of you.

While you wanted to ramble to him about how good it felt and what an amazing job he was doing, you lost the ability to speak with the first thrust. Your petitions now came out in a graceless myriad of wails and whimpers, and you panted like some kind of animal as he rammed as deeply into you as he could. Now, without a shred of doubt, you were wholly his, and you wouldn’t mind spending the rest of your days in this position. If you were to be lost to the Fog, at least it would be alongside someone who would rail you like a beast whenever you fancied. Eventually, you could feel your second orgasm mounting, and as the Executioner’s own thrusts began to stagger and become more erratic, you knew that he wouldn’t last much longer either.

“I’m gonna come...You are too,” you somehow managed, nearly weeping as he continued to fuck you into the bed, “Please come inside me! I want it all.”

If the wayward moan that escaped the monster was anything to go by, you knew your request was well received. He still lasted longer than you thought; managing to thrust into you with impressive speed even as you screamed and let an orgasm take you again. That came to be his own undoing, however, and as you tightened around him, he too reached his end. With a rumbling groan and a heavy thrust that joined your hips together again, Pyramid Head came. He went so far as to bend your legs back to get even deeper within you, and you couldn’t help but gasp as you felt a hot rush of cum spurt into you. Countless hot, sticky strands spouted forth to paint your walls, and you were both amazed and horrified by how long it lasted. The size of his cock had been enough to steal your breath away on its own, but as he emptied himself into you, you were filled to the brim. If you hadn’t known better, you could have sworn you saw your abdomen swell ever so slightly as you glance downward, but it had to be a trick of the light. No man or monster could produce that much cum, let alone fit it inside of you, right? Regardless, you were near fit to burst, and you couldn’t help but offer a few broken moans as Pyramid Head’s movements came to a rest at last. 

For a time, everything was quiet other than the sweaty heaves of your breathing. Pyramid Head stood deathly still, not daring to pull out of you too abruptly or too soon. You in turn were more than fatigued and could do little else than just lay there on the mattress as he held you in his arms. Eventually, he drew his hips back with a sickening squelch and a pop, and the sensation of vast amounts of semen running out of you and dribbling onto the floorboards below was enough to make you blush. Pyramid Head watched it happen too, seemingly entranced by the sight, but eventually a single gloved finger reached out to stuff more of his release back inside of you instead. That drove you crazy, and you offered him another keening moan in turn.

“I’ve never felt so full in my life,” you whimpered, eyes threatening to droop shut then and there, “That was incredible. You’re so fucking hot.”

Your words registered, but it didn’t seem that Pyramid Head was done admiring the mess he’d made of you quite yet. As a few fingers attempted to keep his release from running out of you, his other hand came to a light rest on your belly with a rumbling purr. The sensation was delicious in addition to the warm glow you were already experiencing, and the sight of him running his gloved hand across your stomach brought a mindless smile to your face. The other survivors be damned; if this was to be your fate, you’d embrace it with open arms. Pyramid Head was yours, and now you were wholly his too, body, mind and soul. 


	5. Don't Fear the Reaper - Michael Myers/Reader (ft. Laurie Strode)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the grandchild of the legendary Dr. Loomis, you were no stranger to tales of the Shape. Even before tumbling into the Fog, you'd known him and what he was capable of. Despite the horrifying headlines, however, the story of you and Michael had always been a bit more innocent than that - they had been full of secret meetings and Halloween candy. With the both of you now wandering the Entity's realm, will your reunion be one to celebrate? Or is it destined to end in bloodshed?
> 
> *Only warning for this chapter is for Michael Myers typical violence!*
> 
> (A request fulfillment for Sweet_Potato! Thank you for the beautiful prompt!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "All our times have come  
> Here, but now they're gone  
> Seasons don't fear the reaper  
> Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain..."  
> \- (Don't Fear) The Reaper, Blue Öyster Cult

You were no stranger to the killer that denizens of the Fog referred to as The Shape. Your grandfather, Sam Loomis, had dedicated his entire life and legacy to ensuring the very same Shape remained locked away in Smith’s Grove, after all. From a young age, you’d watched your grandfather work, never quite understanding just what sort of demons he was fighting. There was Michael - his patient - whom you’d sneak away to visit with under his nose, but no boogeyman, and never any monsters. Yet when Dr. Sam Loomis caught you one October afternoon trying to squirrel away a bit of Halloween candy to the lonely boy in the sanitarium, the lecture he’d given you was one that you would never forget.

“You  _ must _ stay away from him,” your grandfather had said, hands placed squarely on your shoulders as he stared you dead in the eyes, “There is great evil at work here that - bless your heart - you are far too young to understand....But stay away from Michael, child. Stay far,  _ far  _ away.”

That had been years ago, now. Your secret meetings with Michael had been brought to an abrupt end after that day, and visits to your grandfather’s place of work were severely limited. The last visit you’d ever made was your senior year of high school, and though you hadn’t seen your secret friend, you could have sworn you’d felt a piercing gaze searching for you from deep within the hospital walls; waiting and watching with inhuman patience for that fated night destined to rock the quiet town of Haddonfield to its very core.

After the murders, Michael had simply disappeared, along with that Strode girl. It was a local mystery that no one had been able to solve for years, and you felt a strange urge to take a crack at it yourself. Your grandfather would never rest until he was sure Michael was truly dead and gone, and it was his own leads on the situation that had resulted in your absorption into the Fog. Unbeknownst to Loomis, you’d snuck a peak at Michael’s case file and gone to snoop around in the Myers house on your own terms. He was always telling you to butt out and stay away, but you weren’t a child anymore. You were grown, and even if Michael was disturbed on some unfathomable level, you wanted answers about what had happened to him. The same stubbornness that caused Sam Loomis to lose sleep at night became your own undoing, as when you stepped into the Myers house in pursuit of answers, all had faded to black and you became Haddonfield’s next headline.

And now, here you were. It was impossible to tell how long you’d been wandering the Fog for, but at least you weren’t alone. You had found Laurie Strode, and the two of you had become fast friends rooted in hometown nostalgia. Even more importantly, she’d taught you the ropes of surviving in the Entity’s realm. She, Nancy, Quentin and Steve had been your first group of friends, and the rest of the survivors warmed up not long after. You were a gentle person, and it was hard for anyone to keep away for long.

Yet since you’d arrived, The Shape had kept his distance. It was common knowledge that he mauraded about the Fog with the rest of the killers, but your arrival had seemingly acted as a deterrent  towards him appearing in any trials - or at all, really. For the veterans around the campfire, it was a welcome change, David going so far to refer to you as his “lucky charm.” You, however, just couldn’t return the sentiment. Despite being lost in some sort of purgatory, you’d succeeded in cracking the case: Michael was alive, and the two of you were able to see each other again, so why was he keeping his distance? Part of you still refused to believe your grandfather’s truth: Surely Michael was more of a man than a monster, and you needed to prove it in order to gain any semblance of peace.

“Oi, I tell ya what, we’ve been living on easy street since the Boogeyman left town,” David laughed eagerly as a group of you relaxed at the fireside, “Sure the rest of the creeps skulkin’ about out there ain’t nothin’ to sneeze at, but he’s the worst of ‘em.”

“No kidding,” Steve agreed with a shake of his head, slipping his sunglasses over his face as he basked in the firelight, “The guy’s a real nightmare...And that’s  _ with _ Ol’ Freddo running around out here too!”

“Don’t remind me,” Quentin grumbled, rubbing at his tired eyes with a quiet sigh, “But I’m not about to complain either. The last time I saw Myers I ended up with a screwdriver lodged in my eye socket.”

“Yeah, he’s a real bastard,” Laurie sighed in irritation, turning a piece of glass over in her hands, “But don’t get too comfortable. He always comes back.”

It was at that moment that a loud rustling sounded off in the brush just behind you. The sound was hardly subtle, yet as you whipped around, there was nobody there. David pouted at the sight and preemptively cracked his knuckles.

“The hell’s all that about, eh? If that creep Ghostface is out there taking snappies again, I’ll kill ‘im myself!” David boasted with a scowl.

All of you sighed at the sound of David starting to work himself into another tizzy, but Nancy seemed to be on another train of thought entirely. Her gaze had yet to leave the shrubbery just behind you, and her eyes offered a thorough search for the extra guest in the treeline. You followed it, and indeed, she was as observant as ever. There, behind the trunk of an old oak tree, was the outline of a man waiting in the shadows. The bone white of his mask was hard to miss, yet as your gaze landed upon him, he merely shuffled a bit further behind the tree trunk, never once taking his eyes off of you.

“There,” Nancy pointed with a small pout, “The Shape. He’s right there.”

“EH?” Steve sat up in a tizzy at the news, pushing his sunglasses up just enough to snag a peak at the intruder, “Oh man...Do you think he heard us talking shit?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Laurie returned with a thin lipped expression, “Michael!”

The Shape didn’t offer any indication that he’d even heard Laurie though, his gaze completely and utterly focused on you. It was unsettling in all sorts of ways, but at the same time...

“If he’s been lurking around since I first showed up, what’s he been waiting for?” you asked, looking to Laurie in confusion, “So many rounds have gone by.”

“He sat in a room at the sanitarium waiting for a chance to escape for fifteen years,” Laurie reminded you with a small shake of her head, “A few matches is nothing to him.”

“Oi, piss off, ya big ugly bastard!” David suddenly shouted, leaping to his feet and whipping his shirt off to the side, “Take one step outta those bushes and see what happens! I’ll trounce ya!”

“David!” Quentin hissed in thinly veiled horror, “He can’t get us at the campfire! You’re just gonna piss him off even more!”

Despite David’s shouting, it didn’t seem that Michael was any more upset. He was as unreadable as your grandfather had expressed, and as you stared into the pitch black holes of his mask, it was difficult to find a shred of light or humanity. You knew it had to be in there somewhere though, and without thinking, you rose to your feet and took a few steps closer to the treeline.

“Don’t,” Laurie warned in a quiet voice, reaching out to catch you by the hand before you could wander too far, “We’re safe here at the fire. It’s risky to get any closer than that.”

As you turned your gaze back to Laurie, you were surprised by how quickly the color had drained from her features. She offered you a stern expression, but the look in her eyes was much more earnest. And frightened. You offered her a slow nod before returning to your seat, but cast one last glance back over your shoulder just the same. Much to your surprise, Michael had disappeared, and you were left wondering just how he’d managed to abscond so quickly without a single sound.

Michael’s silent return had managed to bring an air of unease about the campsite in record time. David remained pissed off long after his departure, but Quentin at least managed to convince him to put his shirt back on. Even when Steve began to crack jokes in hopes of lightening to mood, Nancy’s gaze remained fixed on the brush and Laurie’s hand lingered in your own. You offered it a gentle squeeze every now and again, knowing full well that despite how tough and resolute she appeared, she was still horribly frightened of Michael at the core of it all. Your presence seemed to help though, and as the next round of tributes returned from their latest trial, the campsite came back to life once more.

“Why don’t we ever open these maps up to read ‘em, huh?” Ace posed with a stupid grin, his small horde of items built up in a haphazard pile behind his place at the fire, “I guess we don’t need to since the Entity does all the work for us, but I’m pretty damn curious about what’s written on these old things.”

“What? You think it’s gonna be a treasure map or something?” Feng cut in with an amused smirk of her own, “As if you need more of that. Look at your stash!”

“Yeah, you wanna spread the wealth a little bit there, pal?” Steve teased, feigning a grab for one of Ace’s maps, “Maybe I wanna read one of those too! All you ever do is sit on your loot like a dragon!”

“I don’t know...Unrolling one doesn’t sound like a great idea to me,” Dwight muttered under his breath, polishing his glasses on the edge of his tie, “What if we’re not supposed to?”

“Yeah. Dwight’s right. It would probably be like that scene at the end of Raiders of the Lost Ark,” Nea snickered, “You know, Indiana Jones? You look at it too long and it’ll just straight up melt your face off.”

“...Hm,” Claudette offered, the face she made screaming disapproval as she perused a med-kit from alongside the artist, “Maybe we shouldn’t give the Entity more ideas. I’d like to keep my face firmly attached, thank you.”

The brevity and earnestness of Claudette’s answer sent a number of folks into a laughing fit, and even Laurie offered a few giggles of her own. It put your heart at ease to see her fully relaxed once more, and for once, the lot of you were offered more than just a few minutes to sit and wind down with one another. That small joy was, of course, still fleeting though, as soon enough a number of you began to feel a pull from the fire pit in front of you.

“Ugh...Already?” Steve groaned in aggravation before pocketing his sunglasses for the road, “But I ran Bubba for so long last match!”

“Consider it a warm up lap, sonny,” Bill huffed, snuffing out his cigarette and tossing it into the fire with a sigh, “Let’s just get it done.”

You were the next to rise to your feet and let go of Laurie’s hand to follow suit, but as she mirrored your movements, you shared a silent gaze of understanding. It would be the two of you, Bill, and Steve; as solid a team as any. Depending on who the killer was, they could be in for a very bad day with Steve’s legendary looping skills and Bill’s hardened grit. A part of you hoped for an easy match, but the other half silently yearned to see Michael again...no matter what that reunion may entail.

With items equipped, offerings tossed into the bowl, and the four of you ready to roll, it didn’t take long to arrive on location. As you awakened though, you couldn’t help but notice that something felt incredibly wrong. You opened your eyes to green turf and lawn ornaments, and after getting to your feet and getting a better scope of the environment, your heart nearly stopped. White picket fences lined a row of houses, and the perfectly trimmed hedges alongside screamed suburbia. There was no mistaking where you were; this was Haddonfield. You knew your home. The urge to sprint down the street in search of your own house spurred you into motion, but before you could dash out into the streetlights, an arm shot out from the hedgeline and tugged you behind it without a moment’s hesitation. A hand clapped over your mouth before you could scream, but you were relieved to find none other than Laurie’s gaze meeting your own as she pulled you into cover.

“Sorry for that...But it’s not what it seems,” Laurie explained in a hush voice, “It may look like we’re in Haddonfield, but we’re still a long way from home. I did the same thing the first time I ended up here.”

“It’s...not?” you felt the small spark of hope within you fizzle out and die at her words, and your gaze cast downward in defeat, “That’s just too cruel.”

“I know,” Laurie agreed in a gentle murmur, “It’s terrible. But the fact of the matter is that we’re still in danger. I don’t know who’s creeping around here yet, but it’s someone sneaky. I showed up before you and I still haven’t heard a sound, so be careful, alright?” It was her turn to offer your hand a warm squeeze, “I’m sorry. Let’s go together, okay?”

Despite the newfound ache in your heart, there was little that could be done to remedy the situation other than work at removing yourself from it. And so, with Laurie leading the way, the two of you made your way hand in hand towards your first generator. Little did either of you know just how right Laurie had been; this was not Haddonfield, and there  _ was _ someone sneaky stalking about...and he didn’t like what he was seeing.

In the second floor window of the fabled Myers house stood the legend himself. Michael Myers had fixed his gaze on you since the beginning of the match, cold eyes following your every movement as you maneuvered the neighbourhood. Where he had been merely curious at first about where you would go or what you would do, the sight of Laurie taking your hand in her own struck a sour chord. The grip on his blade was nothing short of murderous, and while such an urge was nothing new to him, the causation certainly was. He had no idea why seeing you hand in hand with another angered him as much as it did, but it would be easily remedied. He’d waited far too patiently to appear to you for someone else to steal his time away, after all.

Blissfully ignorant of your stalker in the window, you and Laurie worked quickly on your first generator, one posed dangerously in the street, and finished in record time. It was a strategic one to do away with first, and as you heard the roar of another from further down the street, you were pleased to know Steve and Bill had been hard at work as well. The fact that you were flying through generators without seeing the killer was a bit concerning, but maybe they were just having a bad day. By the time you and Laurie had popped the third generator though, the eerie silence was effectively shattered. Steve screaming from one of the houses nearby told you that the killer had finally found success in their hunt, and as he tore out of the front door and into the street, bleeding heavily, you were mortified by the speed at which he had been injured so gravely. Laurie ushered him into the bushes alongside you both, and you felt your heart twist as blood gushed from his side and pooled on the ground. Still, Laurie managed to keep calm, her experience as a babysitter helping her to keep a level head.

“Shit,” Steve grimaced, bracing himself as Laurie prepared a surgical suture, “Do whatever you need to. He got me good.”

“And who is he?” Laurie followed up, offering Steve a rag to bite down on as she stitched him up.

“You haven’t seen him?” Steve’s voice was muffled comically by the rag in his mouth, but the pained tears in his eyes sucked any humor out of the situation, “It’s Michael, and he’s pissed.”

“Michael did this?” you blinked. You weren’t ignorant to the stories of Michael’s violence; they were abundant both before and after your arrival in the fog. Still, it was difficult to reconcile that your childhood friend was as cruel as everyone had been saying all along, “And what do you mean by pissed?”

A stifled cry escaped Steve as the needle pierced his skin, but he did his best to keep quiet and bit down harder on the rag in turn, “Pissed as in he’s not toying with us as much. Normally he takes his sweet time stalking us, but when I spotted him just now, he swung to kill. Doesn’t seem interested in hooks either.”

Laurie’s breathing noticeably quickened at the news, and she picked up the pace on her patch job, “That’s not good. We need to get out of here, and fast.”

Steve nodded in agreement, but otherwise fell silent as he allowed Laurie to work. You kept a careful eye on the street all the while out of fear and curiosity alike. All was still under the streetlights for the moment, and the only noise came in the form of Steve’s groans as Laurie stitched him back together. Just as she finished though, you saw it. A generator sat perched on the porch awning just across the street from your current position, and Bill was hard at work whipping it into shape. In the empty window frame right next to his head, however, loomed Michael. He was totally unmoving and posed to strike, and faster than you could shout, he’d vaulted the window and grabbed Bill off the generator in one swift movement. Steve and Laurie keyed into the sight as you cried out in dismay, all three of you frozen in place as Michael lifted Bill into the air.

“Holy hell!” Bill shouted as he wiggled and tried to escape Michael’s grasp, “Put me down, dammit!”

Michael seemed far from interested in heeding Bill’s request. Rather, he continued to hoist him in the air by his shirt, and when he grew bored of watching him struggle, he ended it. Without a moment’s pause, he swung and sank his knife deep into Bill’s chest with terrifying fluidity. It happened over and over again, far more than what was necessary to kill the old man, and as a wash of blood ran down the roof’s gutter to sprinkle the verdant lawn crimson, Michael grew tired of his game. He tossed Bill’s body from the roof and it hit the ground with a sickening thud. That was when his gaze caught your own, the bone white of his mask now spattered dark red.

“M…Michael?” you managed in a weak voice.

“Oh my God,” Steve breathed, struggling to his feet to herd you and Laurie away from the scene, “Let’s move!

With two generators still remaining and Michael’s bloodlust running rampant, a new sense of urgency sparked across the lot of you. Would you manage to repair them both in time? Could all three of you get out? Or would Michael succeed in his hunt and murder you all in a distinctively horrific way? It was impossible to know, and as the three of you settled on a generator in one of the backyards, Steve suddenly stood and looked to the street beyond.

“You two stay here. I, uh, think Bill managed to do a number on that gen before Michael got to him,” Steve explained in a light tone, the brevity in his words easily betrayed by the pain and fright in his features, “Just let King Steve handle this one, alright?”

“Steve…that’s suicide,” you frowned, glancing up at him between matching wires, “Sit back down.”

“Steve’s right,” Laurie cut in, pragmatic as ever as she weighed the situation, “We can’t let Bill die for nothing. And if that generator’s almost done, once Steve pops it, this one will go next. It’s the smart thing to do.”

“Yeah! Exactly!” Steve reassured with a wave of his hand, “Just make sure you’re ready to run once it goes, alright? We’ll still need to get a gate open, after all. 

You offered Steve a sad gaze, but despite his fear, his easy grin never faltered. This was the best route the three of you could take and you knew it, but that didn’t mean you liked it any more. Still, you nodded in agreement, and as Steve slipped his shades over his eyes, a tiny smile twitched into your features.

“Don’t worry about me; I’m a professional,” Steve reassured you once again, “I’m not about to let that creep lay a finger on either of you, no matter how long I have to loop him for. We’re gonna make it.”

Just before Steve could turn to go, you shot up to your tiptoes to offer him a playful kiss on the cheek. He looked to you in astonishment for a beat or two before you answered.

“For luck. That’s all,” you teased as you stepped away, “You’re brave, Steve…but don’t get any ideas.” 

Teasing or not, the gesture seemed to mean oodles to the man in front of you. His grin morphed from forced to earnest in all but moments, and he offered you a playful wink from behind his shades as he took off.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he laughed, “I’ll catch you in a bit. Try to keep up.”

Laurie offered him a tiny smile of her own as the both of you returned to your work, but even with the small dose of goodwill, morale was still low. With the deep wounds Steve had sustained so early on, it was unlikely that he’d last past starting the generator for you. At the heart of it all, he had to know that too though, and that’s what made his actions all the braver. You would be doing everything you could to ensure his escape until forced to do otherwise, and that meant doubling down on the machine in front of you.

No matter how innocent, your small smooch had not gone unobserved. Michael served to be as perceptive as ever as he lurked behind a laundry line in the next yard over, and the sight of your lips meeting Steve’s cheek brought the rage inside of him to a boiling point. Steve wouldn’t be finishing that generator, and neither would you or Laurie, for that matter. He was ending this now. Steve didn’t get farther than the fence in the very same yard before he was faced with Michael again. As the jock vaulted the gate, he was caught in mid-air by an ironclad grip around his neck. The garbled choke that escaped him was enough to catch both you and Laurie’s attention once more, and your blood ran cold as your gaze spotted the scene in question.

“STEVE!” you shouted, leaping to your feet to run to his aid, “PUT HIM DOWN!”

“D-Don’t!” Laurie pleaded, yanking her hands free of the machine to follow after you and causing it to explode shortly thereafter, “Stop!”

It was clear that Michael heard your pleas, but he simply didn’t care. Rather than put Steve down or stop strangling him, he tightened his grip all the more. Steve scrabbled desperately at the hand around his throat for any sort of give, but found no such clemency. It seemed that he was taking too long to die for Michael’s tastes though, and just as you made it to the other side of the gate that Steve had tried to vault, the Shape delivered a punishing blow with his blade. He drove it deep into the same wound that Laurie had just sewn shut, and as much as Steve may have tried to scream, no sound came out thanks to the other hand Michael still had around his neck. The blood that spurted forth from the wound rained upon you in turn, and you were stuck in speechless horror as Steve’s lifeless body was tossed carelessly into the white linens hung on the line behind Michael. The man himself took a few moments to admire the slick gore coating his blade, but was torn from his reverie as he now stood face to face with you.

However you had imagined your reunion with Michael to be, it had never been like this. The two of you stood not more than a foot away from each other, separated only by the picket gate between you. Covered head to toe in blood, Michael left little imagination to the extent of his brutality. His eyes were totally obscured in shadow from behind his mask, and if not for the subtle rise and fall of his chest, he could have been mistaken for a statue with how still and silent he stood. Michael was very real though, and as you shook like a leaf before him – now dripping in blood that didn’t belong to you - it was with the realization that every awful thing your grandfather had said about Michael rang true. You were unable to do so much as breathe as his hand slowly reached out for you, and it was only as Laurie tackled you out of the way that you were spurred into motion again.

“Run!” she screamed, pushing you a bit further along before making a break in the opposite direction.

If not for both Laurie’s intervention and the sheer adrenaline that had spurred your body into motion, you could have stood there staring at Michael until he took his turn with you. Now, however, you ran through the neighborhood in a blind panic, any thoughts at all of finishing the last generators far removed from your mind. At every street corner, behind every bush, next to every mailbox - somehow Michael was there. Whether it was your mind playing tricks on you or the speed of his pursuit didn’t matter; you didn’t want to be on the receiving end of whatever he had in store. It wasn’t until you tore back into the Myers house that you came to a stop again, and that was only because Laurie appeared from behind the sofa and dangled a key in your face.

“The hatch is on the other side of the street,” she stammered, taking you by the hand without a moment to lose, “Let’s get out of here!”

In your current tizzy, you weren’t about to argue with the blonde. Wherever Michael was in that moment didn’t seem to matter as Laurie broke into a sprint with you in tow. The hatch was visible on the porch of the house just across the street, and it didn’t take but seconds for Laurie to have you both flying towards it. She’d unlocked it in one swift movement and leapt in, still holding your hand tightly in her own. Just before she disappeared into the void and pulled you in after her, however, the whole operation came to a grinding halt. All of the color drained from your features as a powerful hand grabbed you from behind to drag you away from the hatch, threatening to pull Laurie back out after you. A terrified scream ripped through you as you realized what was happening, and Laurie attempted to clamber back out the very moment it did.

“MICHAEL! Let her GO!” she shouted, fierce steel in her gaze amidst the fear.

While you were terrified of Michael, Laurie’s gaze almost frightened you more. Was she seriously about to abandon her own escape in some futile attempt to save you? You couldn’t stand the thought of her finding a brutal end at Michael’s hands, the thought immediately bringing tears to your eyes. And so, rather than continue to fruitlessly fight Michael’s grip, you let go of Laurie’s hand instead. A wave of unforeseen horror was discernible in her bright eyes as she fell back into the hatch, but she was offered time to process little else before disappearing with a scream of her own. You were surprised at yourself, even, but the brief moment of relief that stemmed from Laurie’s safety was trumped by Michael drawing you into his grasp and slamming the trapdoor shut moments later. Another scream tore through you as the sensation of wet blood from his coveralls began to soak through your own clothes, and you managed to slip out from the sheer amount of the stuff alone. Your escape was short lived, however, as no sooner had you accomplished your task did you run blindly into a table on the porch, sending an explosion of Halloween candy every which way and you tumbling to the ground. 

A choked sob of frustration escaped you as you hit the porch, and as Michael’s footsteps drew closer to you from behind, you hid your face in your hands and braced yourself for the inevitable. The wood of the deck creaked underneath Michael’s feet as he slowed to a stop behind you. You didn’t dare uncover your eyes, let alone glance over your shoulder; you knew what to expect. Michael seemed to be patiently waiting for you to just the same, literal minutes ticking by as he loomed over your trembling form on the ground. Eventually, he reached out with a single foot to effortlessly roll you over, and that was enough for you to finally chance a glance at the Shape above you.

Still covered head to toe in the blood of your friends, Michael was a vision in red. Despite the way his knife was still clenched tightly in his hand, he didn’t seem interested in going for another kill at the moment. A curious tilt of his head from one side to the other told you that you were being examined, and despite your fear, you did the same to him. From your angle on the ground, he was even taller and more broad shouldered than before, and you felt quite small under his gaze. He stood tall and confident looking down upon his prey; after all, there was no one to keep you away from him here. No Loomis, and now, no Laurie either. Eventually, you could bear the tension no longer, and in a last attempt at peace, you offered him one of the packets of Sour Patch Kids that had tumbled to the ground in your blunder.

“...Michael? Do you remember me?” you ventured, holding the small packet of treats out towards him with a shaky hand, “Back at Smith’s Grove, I...I used to bring you my extra Halloween candy when we were kids. I spent so long wondering where you’d gone....Do you know who I am?”

For a moment, the autumn winds blowing through the streets of Haddonfield seemed to come to a pause. Michael, though naturally unmoving as he was, became totally still as you addressed him. Based on the way he hesitated to do, well, just about anything, you could tell that you’d struck a chord. After a few moments of hesitation, Michael suddenly crouched downward to snatch the bag of gummies from your hand. He eyed them suspiciously for a time, but eventually they were slipped into the front pocket of his coveralls for later. You began to wonder what the acceptance meant for you, but Michael suddenly reaching for your hand and yanking you to your feet brought your train of thought to a screeching halt. A quiet yelp escaped you as you were hauled upwards, and a second followed shortly after as he suddenly slammed you back against the side of the house. His body dwarfed your own with ease as he pinned you there, and you could have sworn that you stopped breathing all together as he stared you down.

“Michael?” you ventured nervously, breath hitching in your throat as he pressed his body tightly against your own. 

As the two of you collided against the side of the house, you somehow found your breathing begin to even out. You could feel Michael’s own heart beating from within his chest, and unconsciously, your breaths began to synchronize. Despite the blood, despite the gore, and despite the way he’d terrorized you and your friends not but minutes prior, you found a far-off, yet familiar, tranquility overtaking you as you stood together. Michael didn’t need to do anything but block you in to keep you from going anywhere, and that left his hands free to do as they pleased. The sound of his knife clattering to the ground released the vice grip of pressure in your chest, but he soon found a new way to steal your breath away just the same. One of his hands came to rest upon your waist, grip entirely too tight, but marginally less homicidal than it had been in the minutes before. His other slowly rose to grasp at your neck, and you were nearly thrown into another panic at the sensation. 

“W-Wait! Please...Don’t,” you whispered, staring fearfully up Michael’s way.

Despite your very rational fears, Michael did not seek to strangle you. As your panic registered, his grip lessened, and his hand continued to glide upwards towards your face. The skin of his palms was rough and coarse, but something about the way he touched you had an intense softness just the same. He settled for simply holding you like that for a time, the sudden intimacy of the embrace confusing you all the more. From this distance, it was possible to make out the ice blue of his eyes from behind the mask. No longer was he just a shape in the bushes; now he was Michael, the boy you’d befriended all those years ago within the walls of Smith’s Grove. It moved your heart in a sickening sort of way, and you were horrified to realize you never wanted him to stop holding you like this. What would your grandfather have to say to you now? 

“I...I never wanted to stay away, you know. It wasn’t my choice,” you finally managed, leaning into his touch, “And I never stopped looking once you disappeared. It’s...what brought me here. And now, here you are.”

As always, Michael said nothing, but the intensity of his gaze wasn’t lost on you. It felt as though he looked straight through you and all the way back at some lost memory of days long since past. He held you close all the while, and you couldn’t help but gasp as he moved to trace your lips with his finger instead. His movements were jerky and unpracticed, but the intention behind them was clear. Now that he had you to himself, he would not be letting you go...and a lonely, forgotten part of yourself wanted nothing more than that. Even as Michael reached down to pick up his knife again, you felt no fear, and instead you pulled yourself closer to him in turn.

“Will you keep me?” you asked without thinking, hands moving to clutch at the sticky lapels of his coveralls.

Between the long gaze Michael offered and the way his breathing quickened, you couldn’t help but know the answer to your own question. And as the tip of his knife came to glide sensually across your neck and down your sternum, you smiled. 


End file.
